Never Enough
by Gabi
Summary: - COMPLETE - Rory graduate, goes to NY, get a job, and find more than she thought was possible Future Fic Literati Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Rory and Jess had dated for a year and a half, until after their graduation. After that, Rory went Yale and Jess went to a community college in New York that's when they stopped talking to each other. It was just too painful to know that they loved each other, but couldn't be together because the timing just wasn't right. Rory took almost three years to get another boyfriend. He wasn't exactly 'a Jess', but she liked him. And at the time it seemed to be enough. They dated for half a year. After that she went on other dates, but none of them get to the point of a serious relationship. They were just a waste of time and a distraction, an attempt to keep her mind away from the bad boy who had won her dreams.   
  
Now she was graduating from college with a major in journalism and going back to Stars Hollow to spend a month, before had to go to New York to look for a job. She told Lorelai and Luke, that were now officially dating, that she would spend a month with them to send her resume to the papers in New York, and then she would go to New York to see the results, and what job she could get.   
  
Now it's Friday and in a few hours she'd be going home. She's at her dormitory packing all her stuff. She'd already packed her clothes and college things, now she's packing her books. When she took her copy of 'Oliver Twist' from her shelve she accidentally dropped it on the floor. When she picked it up a picture dropped from the book. She sat on the floor taking the picture on her hands. It's a picture of her and Jess they were hugging. It's a picture from the time that they used to date, Jess had given it to her just after they had taken the picture. He'd written something on the back of the picture and put the picture in the book. He'd told her to take that picture and read what was written in the back some years later, when she thought it was appropriate, not before. She holds the picture remembering how it had felt when the picture had been taken, how amazing she had felt in Jess' arms. She closed her eyes and sighed.   
  
It had been a long time since she had thought about him. And she'd almost forgot how badly she missed him, almost. She had been away from home, from the people her and Jess had known, from the spots they had had shared and that had helped a lot. But now she was going back. Going back home. Going to Lorelai, Luke, Lane, Dave, Kirk, Sookie, Jackson, Miss Patty, and Babette, which in some way or another reminded her of him. She was going back to the porch of her house, to Luke's, to the bridge. Oh, God, to the bridge! In that moment she almost decided to unpack everything and say that she had to stay. That she'd never comeback home, that was just too painful. But she couldn't or she'd never move on. Since they 'broke up' she'd just hidden herself, she'd never moved on from the love of her life. Oh God, what she just said? The 'love of her life'? How could she say that? She hadn't even talked to him in five years, and she'd dated other boys, and he'd sure as hell dated other girls too. But, still, she couldn't help but think this kind of things when she thought about him. To tell the truth, just this once, maybe he is the true love of her life. 


	2. Coming Back Home

Chap 1 - Coming Back Home  
  
  
Rory parked her car in front of the Gilmore house. She got of with a bag in one hand and her purse in the other. She went to the porch and opened the door, "Mom? Mom? I'm home!"  
  
Lorelai came from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hand, "Baby, you came back. You're here!" she says as she hugs Rory.  
  
"Just for a month" Rory reminded  
  
"Don't remind me of that. So, how are you? We haven't talked face to face in like forever. I want to know everything. How was school, your latest dates, to what papers you'll write to, everything"  
  
"Okay, okay, I just need some coffee first"  
  
"Here it is," she hands her the cup of coffee that was in her hand. They sat on the couch and Lorelai starts, "So..."  
  
"Well, school is great, I still can't believe I've graduated. My dates, ugh, what's the last one I told you about?"  
  
"Matthew"  
  
"Oh, Matthew...Well, he's nice. But we stopped the 'thing' we had in our third week. After him there's a Bob, a Terry and a..."  
  
"What? What's his name? It was a...a Jess?"  
  
"No, God no! I never dated a Jess. I never dated anyone whose name started with a 'J'"  
  
After thinking for a moment Lorelai said, "Oh God, that's true. You choose your boyfriends by their names!"  
  
"No, I didn't. I just chose those who I wouldn't date"  
  
"Ror, it's been a long time. You have to let it go"  
  
"I did, I did a long time ago. Now, where we were? Oh, yeah the name of the last guy. Man, I hate it. I just can't remember his name! It was a funny, kinda odd. What's his name? I give up. I can't remember his name. Well, about the papers I'll write to..."  
  
"Hun, you don't even know your last boyfriend name, it's not normal. Now, if you don't want to talk about it...okay. But saying that you let it go doesn't mean that you really did it. And we both know that you didn't, that you still love Jess. And you have just two choices, face it and try to figure out what may happen, or hide it and try to let it go"  
  
"Mom, I don't want to talk about it now. I'll spend a month here, can we talk about it later?"  
  
"Whenever you want, baby"  
  
"Thanks. So, where's Luke?"  
  
"He's in the diner. Want to go there now?"  
  
"Sure. On the way I can tell you about the papers in New York"  
  
"Good plan. Let's go"  
  
And they went to Luke's laughing and talking about everything that had happened in their lives since their last talk. Rory told her Mom she'd send her resume to a lot of papers, but she hoped she could work at New York Tribune. The weeks passed like days, and now in only two days she'd be heading to New York. She hadn't talked to Lorelai about Jess, just about her other dates and the jobs she hoped get. It's Saturday and she and her Mom are eating at Luke's.   
  
"So, my baby is leaving me...again?"  
  
"I'm not leaving you like that, but Luke said he wanted exclusivity, and I guess he can't take me in that house anymore. He need get lucky sometimes, ya know?"  
  
"Hey, we're very good, thank you very much. But I guess you're right and I'm glad that you're leaving in two days"  
  
Rory makes a puppy face, "ugh, I'm hurt now! You're sending me away!"  
  
"No, I'm just sending you to your luck"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I guess I didn't tell you ... but Jess lives in New York"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, he really loved journalism in college, so he did it faster and he graduated about a year and a half ago. He had some good job's offers in New York, so he stood there. It was already like his home, I mean he was born there, he grew up there, he went to college there-" Seeing Rory's hurt when she said it she stopped, "I mean..."  
  
"I know what you meant. He went to college there..."  
  
"Well, now he lives there"  
  
"Mom, it's a big city. There are thousands of journalists there and maybe he'd moved. I bet I won't even hear of him for the rest of my life"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. We never know, baby"  
  
"Believe me, I know"  
  
There's a pause  
  
"I'm just saying that things can happen, and I really think that you'd be happy with Jess", Lorelai tried again, just to give her some hope, which it seemed to Lorelai Rory had none  
  
Rory smile, "I was happy with him, once, a long time ago. Now I just want to forget it," Rory sight, "I'm go home. I want start packing", Rory says as she gets up  
  
Lorelai grabs her arm, "Just remember 'Better had loved and lost than never had loved' Maybe you two can be together again, don't think that it's just not possible, it may be"  
  
Rory nod smiling and goes to the door 


	3. Reading the photo

Chap 2 - Reading the Photo  
  
  
Rory had packed all of her things and was ready to go. She was talking to Lorelai in her room, saying good-bye before leave.  
  
"So, I think that's it"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, you won't come back to live here probably...never again"  
  
"Mom, it's not a bad thing. I can't be a real journalist in Stars Hollow. And Miss Patty would hate me. Besides, you're talking like I'm not coming back ever again, and it's not true. You know that I'll be always here, visiting"  
  
"I know, I know, it's just...it'll never be the same again"  
  
They hug almost crying  
  
"Love you Mom"  
  
"Love you too, baby"  
  
They smiled and Lorelai finally said, "Come on. Let's pass by Luke's and get you some coffee to go before you leave"  
  
They went to Luke's in a comfortable silence trying to accept what was going to happen in their relationship.   
  
"Hey Luke. Two coffees to go", Lorelai demanded   
  
"You're not the one moving. You don't need coffee to go"  
  
"Who said it was for me? Rory's trip is to New York is too long. She will need two cups"  
  
"Coming"  
  
Lorelai and Rory sat on the stool   
  
"So, you have the keys of your apartment?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"The address of your apartment?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"New York map?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You'll call me when you get there?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Okay, just to be sure. Hum, and hey, hun, if you want I can get you Jess' number"  
  
Rory sighted, "No, Mom, thanks"  
  
"Just to let you know"  
  
Luke comeback with the coffee and hands it to Rory  
  
"Okay, bye Luke. Bye Mom. I'll comeback in a couple of weeks . . . Love ya"  
In New York...  
  
Rory is entering her new apartment. It's small but homey. She put her bags in her room and went to the living room/kitchen where she started to make coffee as she grabbed the phone and called the familiar home number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Mom. I arrived"  
  
"Hey, baby. Wattcha doing?"  
  
"Coffee"  
  
"Of course. When you'll have the answers from the papers?"  
  
"They'll call tomorrow and the day after"  
  
"Good. Let me know what lucky paper wants you"  
  
"Okay. Call you in a couple of days"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
In the next two days Rory drank coffee, unpacked her stuff and received some calls and made interviews in the "Daily News" and "New York Today" and they said it would be a pleasure work with her, but she decided she wanted to wait. She wanted to work in another paper.  
  
Two days had passed and now it's the last day for the papers to call her. She was unpacking her last box, the books' box, when the phone rang.  
  
She took the phone as she dropped a book on the floor "Hello?" she said as she took the book on her hands. It's 'Oliver Twist,' again.   
  
"Hi. May I speak with Lorelai Gilmore?"  
  
"Um, hi, it's me"  
  
"Oh, I'm Monica from New York Tribune. Well, we saw your resume and we wanted you to make an interview with our editor "  
  
Rory frowned on the phone as she looked at the picture that was inside the book  
  
"Oh, sure. When can I make the interview?"  
  
"Tomorrow at two. The place is the address to where you sent your resume, eighth floor"  
  
"Thank you. I'll be there"  
  
And with that she hangs up the phone and sat on the couch with the picture still on her hands. She hadn't read what he'd written on the back of the picture before and now she thought it's time. She sight and started reading  
  
'Dear, Ror  
I don't know what will happen. I don't know what's happening now with you. I wish we're still together, but deep inside I know you wouldn't be reading this if we were. In this case, first of all I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we're not together anymore and especially if it's my fault. Second, you are the most important thing in my life now and ever: I love you. Always. And believe me when I say that, 'cause I mean it. Ror, you're my shooting star, my happiness, and the woman that I love, the love of my life. I don't have any idea about what's happening now, but I know I'd want to be holding you, hugging you, because it's the best thing in the world. Being with you. I can't even imagine my life without you, without knowing you. You changed my life. For now and ever  
Don't forget me, 'cause I certainly will never forget you  
With all my love, always yours  
Jess'  
  
When she finished she was crying and sobbing. She cried 'till she fell asleep on the couch. When she woke up it was 10:30  
  
"Shit!" she said in a low voice  
  
She took a shower and drank a cup of coffee before start to get ready. After an hour and a half choosing clothes she decided to wear a white blouse and a blue skirt.   
  
When she saw her watch it read 13:20, so she just grabbed her purse and her keys and ran out of her apartment. 


	4. The Interview

Chap 3 - The Interview  
  
  
Rory entered in the building, it's great just as she thought. She went to elevator and pressed the button 8. She started to be nervous, after all she would make an interview with the editor, the main head of the paper that was the job of her dreams.   
  
She got out of the elevator and went to a desk in front of a door where a woman in her almost forties was sat. She'd short black hair and brown eyes, and seemed to be nice. The desk and door thing made it seems that that was a little office inside the big office that was all floor. She assumed that the woman was the editor's secretary and after the door it's the editor's room. And she's right.   
  
"Hey, I'm Lorelai Gilmore. I came to an interview"  
  
"Oh, hi. I'm Monica; I talked to you on the phone. Just sit down; the editor is a little busy today with other interviews. He'll do your interview in a sec"  
  
"Okay, thanks", and she sat on one of the chairs in the 'waiting room' that was the chairs between Monica's desk and the editor's door.  
  
Fifteen minutes later a beautiful woman with long black hair and green eyes got out from the editor's room saying "Thank you. It's nice to meet you", and closed the door behind her before head to the elevator.  
  
Rory thought to herself that the woman looked a little slut to the job. She thought her clothes were exposing her too much. But she didn't know how the editor chooses his journalists, so maybe that girl was the one for the job. Who knows? She thought to herself, 'Well, at least I came here. I gave it a shot. I just hope I get the job'.  
  
And with all this thinking five minutes had already passed and the door opened again.   
  
"Monica", he called looking directly to her and not noticing Rory siting almost in front of him, "who's the next?"  
  
"It's Lorelai Gilmore", she said casually picking Rory's resume and handing it to him.   
  
He looked shocked. His eyes wandered through the room setting in a beautiful woman with long brown hair and two sparkling blue eyes.  
  
Rory was pale. The surprise seemed to be too much for her. She got up slowly starring at him. He still had his hair messed up and that thing in his eyes, that seemed he was always looking for something.  
  
He mentioned her to enter to his room and she followed him. He went behind his desk and sat on his chair as she sat on the chair in front of him.  
  
"So...Ms. Gilmore..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"Jess Mariano"  
  
He smirked, "Yeah", and then continued, "I see your resume is really interesting. Chilton, Yale..."  
  
"Jess you know all that, and you're playing like you've never seen me before. If you prefer me to leave, I'll go, but please stop pretending"  
  
"Sorry, it's just...Well, it should be an interview with someone that I never met before"  
  
"Same here"  
  
"So, how's Lorelai? I talked to her sometime ago"  
  
"When?"  
  
"About a year and an half, maybe two"  
  
"Oh", she paused, "She's fine. I spent last month with her and Luke"  
  
"Hum, so they are really serious? I didn't talk to her this much and Luke doesn't talk about their relationship"  
  
There's an odd silence  
  
"So, your resume is really good. I think you'll be the one. I have some other interviews this afternoon but I'm sure that none of them will have this resume, or want to be a journalist as much as you. Anyway, we'll call you to confirm it later", he said finishing the interview without questioning her anything professional.  
  
"Jess, I don't want any privilege. If I'm not good enough for the job, I can find another. There're a lot of papers in this city", she said as she got up.  
  
"Rory, you're great, you have a really good resume and you'll be a wonderful journalist. I'm not doing this just because...well...I mean...for the past" He said going to the door.  
  
He opened the door and she grabbed her purse, ready to go when he continued unexpectedly.  
  
"But I remember once, a long time ago. We're in a car eating ice cream, in cones of course, and I promised you that you would be a journalist", he said smirking.  
  
She looked at him surprised.  
  
"Yeah, you promised me that", she said smiling innocently. "Thanks. Bye, Jess"  
  
"See ya, Ror"  
  
And just a minute after she'd gone he asked Monica to cancel all other interview that he had. He had found the perfect journalist. He had found the perfect girl. Again. And this time things would be different. 


	5. Phone Calls

Chap 4 - Phone Calls  
  
  
Rory opened her apartment door and went direct to the phone to call a familiar number.  
  
"You knew it, didn't you?"  
  
"Rory, hon, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Jess. Jess working at New York Tribune. The paper where I wanted to work. God, you knew I'd go there to the interview"  
  
"Calm down. Breath", she paused. Rory sighted and Lorelai continued, "And yeah, I knew"  
  
"I knew that you knew! How could you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but would you go if you knew?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Exactly. And I couldn't let you give up just cause it'd be a little harder"  
  
Rory took a deep breath and they both stood silent on the phone  
  
"How did you found him? He's in the same office?"  
  
"He's the editor, he made the interview with me, he said that I was probably the one for the job"  
  
"Oh…good"  
  
"What do you mean with 'oh, good'?"  
  
"I don't know. It's nice. Now, because of him you'll probably have a job"  
  
"Yeah, and he'll be my boss"  
  
Lorelai started to laugh frenetically   
  
"Well, I guess you'll have to do whatever he order then"  
  
"Stop it. It's serious. And besides, you're too malicious for someone who should feel guilty"  
  
"Okay, okay. Now, serious question?"  
  
"Noooo"  
  
"What do you felt? I mean, when you saw him"  
  
"I don't know. I was shocked and surprised, happy and afraid…but I was sooo nervous too" Rory said all in just one breath  
  
"You still love him"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Oh, God. You admit it"  
  
"Yeah, I love him. And yesterday I saw a picture of us that he'd given to me with a note on the back. Mom, he wrote such beautiful things"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like he'd always love me, things like that"  
  
"He's sooo sweet"  
  
"You're not helping"  
  
"I'm sorry, but he is"  
  
"I know", she paused. "Mom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I miss him. Like him and me, ya know? I really miss him"  
  
"I know, but I think you two can work things out now "  
  
"I don't know. He may have a girlfriend. And he'll be my boss. And I don't know if he wants me anymore", she said in a small voice  
  
"Baby, I can't help with that. You'll have to ask him"  
  
Rory stood quite  
  
"Okay, I have to go. Call me if you need anything, okay? Love ya"  
  
"Love you too Bye"  
  
She put the phone on the coffee table and sat on the couch thinking of Jess when the phone rang and she jumped in surprise  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi. Is Lorelai Gilmore there?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me"  
  
"Hi, it's Monica from New York Tribune. I'm calling to tell you that the job is yours"  
  
"Oh, God. He really chose me"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The editor chose me", she said trying to be coherent  
  
"Yeah, just after you're gone Mr. Mariano told me to call you and hire you"  
  
"But didn't he had other interviews?"  
  
"Yeah, he asked me to cancel them"  
  
Rory was silent. He didn't even made the other interviews. Rory had stopped hearing what Monica was saying till she was almost screaming on the phone, "Hello? Lorelai?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, what?"  
  
"I was asking you if you could start tomorrow"  
  
"Oh, sure. Where I'll work?"  
  
"In the same build, in the same floor. You'll work on the table next to mine"  
  
"In front of Jess' office", she said to herself  
  
"Okay. Be here at 8:30, okay?"  
  
"Sure. Thank you"  
  
She turned the phone off and on again and called a number. After a few seconds waiting she heard the answer machine. Rory just said in a shocked voice: 'Mom, I'll start in New York Tribune tomorrow. Jess hired me'. And hang up the phone 


	6. Boss

Chap 5 - The Boss  
  
  
6:58...6:59...7:00 *ring * ring * ring *  
  
Her clock alarm woke her up. It's time to get ready and go to her first day at work. 'Work with Jess'. And with this thought she turned around in bed.  
  
She got up, turned on the coffee maker and went to the shower. Then ate breakfast and got ready. She wore a blue blouse and a black skirt. She did her hair and then took a last look in the mirror and lied to herself 'It's fine. It's just a day at work.'  
  
She new it's way more complicated, but complicated didn't mean bad. And that was true. She took her purse and keys and went to work.   
  
Rory got out from the elevator and went direct to Monica, "Hey".  
  
"Hey", Monica replied getting up from her chair, "Let me show you the office, and then you can start to work. This is your desk", she pointed to a desk besides her desk, almost glued to it. "You'll work at Literature articles", she continued, "to say the truth I don't know why. We're looking for a columnist or something like that. But Mr. Mariano said that it'd be better to replace that to a Literature column and that you should write that."  
  
Rory smiled feeling more confident about the job.  
  
"This is your computer and that's Mr. Mariano's office. There is the restroom and there is the kitchen-"  
  
Rory was opening her mouth to say something but was cut of, "And don't worry. We have a coffee maker", a male voice said.  
  
She turned around and faced him.   
  
"Good morning", Jess said.  
  
"Hi", Rory greeted him with a smile. He had just read her mind.   
  
"Good morning Mr. Mariano. Something wrong? You never come before 10"  
  
Rory laugh, "I see we're still as lazy as always"  
  
He ignored her. "Well, I'm going to my office. I'd love some tea Monica. And I want to talk to you later Ro - Lorelai when Monica finish showing you the office." He stopped for a moment, "Hum, by the way, you wouldn't have a nickname, something short for Lorelai. It's just I used to know someone who was Lorelai, but it's a mother, and it's just a little hard remember this person every time I call you"  
  
Rory laugh, it would be fun to provoke him. "You can call me Lor"  
  
He looked at her straight in the eye. She certainly was having fun with this conversation. "Any other?"  
  
"Fine, Rory"  
  
"Good, I love this name" He turned around going to his office. "Don't forget to go to my office, Rory"  
15 minutes later Monica had showed Rory all office and Rory was heading to Jess' room. She knocked.  
  
"Come on in"  
  
She entered the small office. "Hey. You said you wanted to talk to me"  
  
"Yeah. Come on in. Sit down"  
  
She sat and stared at him, "So...boss..."  
  
"Boss?" he smirked, "I truly never thought I'd hear you call me that"  
  
"Me neither"  
  
"Well, about work. You'll work in the Literature section. It doesn't exist yet, you'll start it, and so it's all up to you. You'll decide how you'll want to write, about what, what kind of interviews you want, critics...But I'd like to be the first to see the first edition. Just to be sure." He cleaned his throat. "As you said, I'm your boss. So you just have to explain yourself, I mean, your work, to me. Not to anyone else. Um, I think that's it. Any question?"  
  
"I guess not. Do you have any preferences about what would be the first book that I'll write about, or the first author?"  
  
"No. It's all up to you. But if you want a suggestion or an opinion. Or if you want anything, since you're new in town", he said as he wrote something in a little paper, "just call. This is my card, but in the back there is my home number, cell number and my home address" He handed the card to her. "Anything, anytime you need"  
  
"Thank you", she smiled. "Well, I think I'll go back to my desk. I have a section to start", she said going to the door.   
  
"Okay. Oh, and please ask Monica to bring me my tea"  
  
"I'm sorry, I think this is my fault. I thought you needed some caffeine, so I told her I'd bring you some coffee, but when it was ready...I-I drank it. Sorry", she said guilty.  
  
He laugh, "Forget it. But I don't know what was in your mind to think about serve coffee to another person. It's against your nature"  
  
"I know. But you deserved, so I tried"  
  
He stopped laughing and smiled sincerely, "Thank you anyway"  
  
"Your welcome"  
She went to her desk and sat next to Monica, who was typing.   
  
"Hey. How was with Mr. Mariano?"  
  
"Fine. He told me about the work"  
  
"Hum"  
  
"Hey, Monica. May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure", she stopped typing and looked at Rory.  
  
"Does Jess, I mean, Mr. Mariano, does he has a girlfriend? Or is he married?"  
  
Monica smirked raising an eyebrow, "No. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering", she lied.  
  
"But, sweets, don't get many hopes. He is lonely wolf"  
  
"Believe me, he can be really lovely"  
  
"Don't bet in what you can't know", Monica said going to the kitchen to get some tea.  
  
"Oh, but I know", she said in a low voice to herself. 


	7. Meeting new people and telling Monica

Chap 6 - Meeting New People and Telling Monica  
  
  
A couple of days had passed. Rory got to know almost everyone in the office. She and Monica were getting along really well. They were always having lunch together, talking like they were friends since ever. To Rory was almost like she had her mom in her office. Monica had the same energy, craziness and good humor that Lorelai had. But soon Rory found out that she couldn't be Lorelai. When Monica told her that she just drank tea and hated coffee. Rory knew it was unacceptable to a Gilmore. Then she remembered. Monica wasn't a Gilmore. Now was 3:30pm and Rory and Monica were working on their respective computers.  
  
A beautiful blond woman with brown eyes passed in front of Rory's and Monica's desk and went to Jess' room. Rory stopped typing and looked at Monica with a questioning look.  
  
"That's Laura. She's always like that. And she's always trying to have something with Mr. Mariano. She comes here a lot. You'll get used to it. Where he is, she is right back at him."  
  
Rory went pale. She had an unreadable expression on her face. No, it's just unexplainable, not unreadable. It was jealous.   
  
Laura got out of Jess' room and went to the elevator. Rory followed her with the eyes.  
  
"Hum, I don't think I know her", she turned to face Monica.  
  
"You aren't loosing anything. She's a good writer, but she's not a great journalist or anything. I talked to her once and she told me she didn't like to read much. It must be it. She doesn't even know Hemingway"  
  
"Big deal. He's a horrible writer. I can't even read an entire book of him. He's so boring"  
  
A voice came from in front of her desk, "I see your opinion about Hemingway haven't changed yet. But I bet you didn't tried to read 'The Sun Also Rises' too"  
  
She's shocked to see Jess standing in front of her desk. He always appeared from nowhere. He was always like that.  
  
"And I bet you didn't read 'The Fountainhead' yet"  
  
"But I tried. You made me to"  
  
"But you didn't finished"  
  
"Fine. Tomorrow I'll bring you Hemingway and you'll read, and I'll read Ayn Rand"  
  
"Okay"  
  
They were silent for a moment until he says, "It's good to have you back, in some way", and went to his room.  
  
"Ditto", she said before he closed the door and she knew he'd heard her.  
  
Monica looked at Rory without understanding anything, "What was that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The book thing! You knew him?!"  
  
"Well, yeah. I met him when I was 17"  
  
"And..."  
  
"And I had a boyfriend but we broke up and I dated Jess until we went to college"  
  
"You dated Mr. Mariano?"  
  
"Yes. But it's not big deal, it's a long time ago"  
  
"Yeah, I just saw how it's not a big deal"  
  
"We just love books. We always did"  
  
"Rory, I'm not saying anything. Just that maybe this 'long time ago' didn't broke this thing that you two had and still seem to have. I mean, the way he looked at you, and the expression in your face when I told you about Laura...Maybe there's something again between you two"  
  
"God, you look like my mother"  
  
"Oh, gee, thanks"  
  
"No, it's a good thing. I born when she was 16, and she's my best friend ever since and she is-"  
  
"Crazy", Jess came from his office again. "Her mother is just crazy. And once she just let me talk to Rory after I went back to the diner and then went back to their home with cups and cups of coffee to go" After seen that he'd said he already knew Rory he could think in just one thing, get out. "Well, I'm going out. Tomorrow I'll arrive later, so, please Monica, just take all articles and put it on my desk. And by the way Ror, say 'hi' to your mom and that next time I go to Stars Hollow I'll take her some New York coffee"  
  
"She loves you from now and ever for that"  
  
He sighted. "At least a Gilmore loves me", and with that he was gone.  
  
Rory and Monica started to state at each other without saying a word. Seeing that Rory wouldn't react right now Monica started to type again.   
  
Rory was quite and seemed to be fine, but her thoughts were just a mess and it seemed that someone was screaming inside her head. She started to think what he meant. What was that supposed to mean? What she should do? The answer was instantaneous.  
  
Rory picked up the phone and dialed a number, "Hey, mom?" 


	8. Talking and Visiting

Chap 7 - Talking and Visiting  
  
  
The week passed so fast and it was Thursday again. Rory arrived in New York two weeks ago and was working about a week and a half. And even it being a short time a lot of things had happened in her life. She had talked to Lorelai and told her about the talks between her and Jess. Lorelai said she thought it was a matter of time. Soon or later they would have to talk about the past and in her opinion it would be sooner than Rory thought.  
  
After that Rory called Lane. She hadn't talked to Lane too much lately, but when she was in college they were always in touch. After convince Mama Kim that music wasn't a devil's thing she had applied herself in a New Heaven's music college and since then was studying music there. Dave still was her boyfriend and had moved to New Heaven too, where he shared an apartment with one of the guys in his band. Lane still played drums in the band, even her time being short with all the college stuff.  
  
"Hey Lane. I'm sooo sorry I haven't called you before, but I was so busy"  
  
"It's okay. So, how's New York?"  
  
"Fine, but if I tell you what happened you won't believe"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I found a job in the paper of my dreams and Jess is my boss"  
  
"Oh God", she laugh  
  
"Good to know that my pain is your fun"  
  
"Please, you're not in pain. You found Jess again!"  
  
"I know, but still..."  
  
"You're not together yet", she finished the sentence.  
  
"What do you mean 'yet'?"  
  
"Come on. Do you think you two won't get together?"  
  
"I don't know. But it's not like we went to travel for a weekend and now the weekend is over and we can continue our dating thing Lane. We broke up. You know that"  
  
"But it's not because you didn't love each other. It was just because you two had to go to two different places"  
  
"Maybe", Rory said with doubt  
  
"What? What happened? You usually would simple say 'no'"  
  
"It's just...he keep making some comments and I-I really love him, ya know? Maybe I'm just lying to myself, but I really wish we were together"  
  
"What kind of comments did he does?"  
  
"Something like 'It's good to have you back, in some way' and ' At least a Gilmore loves me'"  
  
"Wow", she paused, "Let's make a bet?"  
  
"Bet?"  
  
"I bet that you two will be together 'till next Friday"  
  
"Please! It's impossible!"  
  
"Come on. I like money, and it'll be really easy money to me"  
  
"US$15"  
  
"US$30"  
  
"US$20"  
  
"US$25"  
  
"Deal"  
  
"Oh, and please, would you wear that black slut dress tomorrow at work. It may help me to win"  
  
"Shut up. Love ya, bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
  
Next day (Friday) noon. Rory and Monica are having lunch.  
  
"So, how's your Literature section?"  
  
"Fine. I'm reading a book that I think I can use in the second edition, but in the first I'll make a surprise"  
  
"Hum. What book are you reading?"  
  
"This girl"  
  
"Oh, I read it. It's great book. It was a success in New York"  
  
"Funny, I'd never heard about the book before, but it got my interest in the book store so I bought it. It's really good. I love it. You know when you start to read slower so it won't end so soon? I'm doing this"  
  
"Good, cause it's all you'll have"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That's the only book that author wrote"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"And why he didn't wrote more?"  
  
"No one knows"  
  
"Nobody ever asked him that?"  
  
"Nobody could. He never gave an interview"  
  
"God, it must be interesting to the second edition of the Literature section"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think you can get much about the author or the book than the book itself"  
  
"Well, at least I'll try"  
  
"Okay. And what about the first edition? Is it ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, almost. It's missing something, but I don't know what it is"  
  
"If you want I can help"  
  
"Oh, no, you already have too much work. I don't want to bother"  
  
"Well, in this case I bet Mr. Mariano wouldn't mind to help"  
  
"You are so mean"  
  
"He is the editor. He'll have to see the first edition before it'll be published anyway"  
  
"Fine. Is he in the office already?"  
  
"No. He went home and said he wouldn't come back to office today. I can get his home address if you want"  
  
Rory put some money on the table and got up. "Don't mind, I already have it. See you later, or Monday"  
  
"Have fun. Oh, and don't forget to talk about work!"  
  
"I won't"  
  
Rory took a cab and gave the address in Jess' card to the driver. 10 minutes later she was in front of a small but beautiful building.   
  
She went to the elevator and pressed the button four. In a few she would be in Jess' home and she couldn't think about anything that could happen in the between. When she pressed the bell and the door opened she found out what could. 


	9. I Always Loved You

Chap 8 - I Always Loved You  
  
  
The door opened and Laura appeared. "Hi, can I help you?" she asked like it was her house.  
  
"Is this...Jess...are you...this house is..." Rory couldn't think straight.  
  
"I thought I heard the bell ring," Jess voice came from the back of the room and Rory panicked.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm going now," she said to Laura but Jess arrived in the doorway just in time.   
  
"Rory?"  
  
She sighed, "Hi Jess"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm leaving"  
  
"No, wait," he said and then turned to Laura, "can we talk later?"  
  
"Sure, call me," Laura replied, she picked her purse and went to the elevator knowing it wasn't time to ask anything.   
  
"Well, I guess I'm going too"  
  
"Rory let me explain to you-"  
  
"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Jess. You're just my boss"  
  
"Yeah, you're right. But still I want to explain this to you"  
  
"But I don't want to listen. I think it's pretty clear"  
  
She started to walk away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.  
  
"It's not because I'm your boss that I want to explain myself to you. Was she here? Yeah, she was. But nothing happened. Nothing. Has she ever tried to have something with me? Yes, since I know her. Yes, she tried to get into my pants, as odd as it may sound. Yeah, it's true. And if I wanted I would have had her a long time ago. But I didn't. I don't. And she's still in the paper cause I know she needs the job and she is good writer. So stop it, okay?"  
  
"You didn't have to explain yourself to me. I wouldn't tell anyone in the office what I saw"  
  
"I wanted to. And I don't give a damn if you do or don't tell someone what you saw. They don't have anything to do with my life. And besides, what would they do? Just gossips. I'm their boss, they can't fire me"  
  
"So why do you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Tell me what had, what hadn't happened?"  
  
"Cause you have to do with my life. At least I wish you did. And I knew that if you went away thinking that I had something with Laura you wouldn't have anything to do with my life. Maybe never again"  
  
She looked away.  
  
"I missed you"  
  
"I missed you too"  
  
"But I still miss you"  
  
"I know what you mean. Me too"  
  
He pulled her close and hugged her.   
  
"You want to come in? I can make you some coffee"  
  
"How can I refuse? You said the magical word," she said smiling kinda sadly.  
  
He laughed. They entered his apartment and went to the kitchen to make some coffee and tea.  
  
He cleaned his throat, "Hmmmm, can we talk? I mean really talk"  
  
"I'd like that"  
  
There's an odd silence  
  
"So...are you dating someone?" he asked  
  
"No," she paused, "you?"  
  
"No. So, what do you do after, hum, I went, we...you went to Yale?"  
  
"After you came to New York I went to Yale. Nothing much happened. I dated some guys. I graduated. I spent a month in Stars Hollow before come to New York to look for a job"  
  
"How's Stars Hollow?"  
  
"The same. Luke said to say 'hi' to you if I found you. Mom said 'hi' too"  
  
"How she knew you'd find me?"  
  
"She didn't, but she sensed it. Besides, I told her when I saw you in the interview. And she told me to say 'hi' to you"  
  
"So, you talked to your Mom about me?" he raised an eyebrow  
  
"Hum, yeah. And what do you did after you came to New York?"  
  
"Found old friends, started college..."  
  
"Girlfriends?"  
  
"Some"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I thought a lot about you, Ror. Actually, I've been thinking a lot about you...especially lately"  
  
"Me too", she paused looking down, "The day before I went to the interview I read the note you wrote in back of a picture of us, we're hugging-"  
  
He cut her of, "I know the picture. You hadn't read it before?", he asked somewhat dryly.  
  
"No"  
  
"Why? What happened that made you read it?", he asked looking down.  
  
"I was unpacking and I found it...and, I don't know. I guess I thought it was just time to move on, but first I had to read it"  
  
"So, you're moving on five years later?"  
  
"Never is too late," she answered in a lower voice, looking away.  
  
"Good, cause I haven't moved on yet. But I don't think I really want to"  
  
"You didn't? You don't?"  
  
"No", he paused, "How far did you go with your moving on thing?"  
  
"Not too far. I found you and things changed . . . again"  
  
"Changed how?"  
  
"I don't want to move on anymore, I don't to go anywhere. To tell the truth I don't even want to leave even this apartment. I just wanna be here...with you"  
  
He closed the distance between them and kissed her softly. It wasn't really a kiss. They were just brushing their lips at each other. They're just feeling each other presence, each other body. Like they had to get used to it again, or if one could hurt the other just by the touch.   
  
He started to kiss her jaw and her neck and went to her ear and whispered breathless, "The picture...all of it was true. I always loved you"  
  
Tears dropped from Rory's face as she hugged him and kissed him saying, "I love you so much." Jess broke the grip and looked deep into her eyes. He took her hand and led her to his room, always looking in her eyes.  
  
Just after they went to his room she slammed the door behind her. They had spent too much time separately. She couldn't live even a moment without him anymore. And neither could he. 


	10. Payback Phone Calls

Chap 9 - Payback Phone Calls  
  
  
When Rory woke up, she was in Jess' arms and it felt so right. She felt so self-conscious. She was with Jess. She panicked. What she would do? What was that? Was it a relationship that would start...or a one-night thing? She couldn't think straight. She looked at the night stand next to her side on the bed. It read 4:32. She went to his home after lunch, it was something like 1:15, and they had spent all afternoon and all night trying to get the time lost. She had to talk to someone.   
  
She turned around, but he's sleeping so peacefully that she couldn't wake him. She get away from his grip and silently, and went to living room, closing the door quietly after her. She took the phone and dialed a number.   
  
The phone started to rang and a half sleep Lorelai grabbed it.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Mom"  
  
"Rory? What happened? Why you're calling me..." she turned in bed to read the clock, "4:50? What happened?" Lorelai asked with concern.   
  
"Calm down, calm down. It's nothing"  
  
"I can't believe you woke me up for nothing. Good night, talk to you later"  
  
"Hey, you owe me. Summer in Washington. You woke me in the middle of the night to analyze your dream, remember?"  
  
"Okay, okay. Tell me your dream"  
  
"I'm in Jess' house"  
  
"That's your dream? You dreamed that you were in Jess' house?"  
  
"No, I'm in his house. And I'm positive that what we did wasn't a dream"  
  
"Oh...uuuuuhhh"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So, why you called me? Just to let me know you got lucky?"   
  
"No! You don't see it? What do I do now? He's Jess, my ex-boyfriend. The possible love of my life. And he is my boss"  
  
"Hun, calm down. Focus on the part 'love of your life' and forget the 'boss' part"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"He loves you and you love him. You two just have to talk. Go back to bed and talk to him tomorrow"  
  
Rory sighed  
  
"I'm serious, it'll be okay. Now, go back to bed. He may be waiting for you"  
  
"No, he's not. He's sleeping. Anyway, thanks Mom"  
  
"Your welcome. Oh, and by the way, rest. I remember how spent you used to be in the morning after. And, Ror, congratulations. You deserve it, you deserve him"  
  
"Thanks. Bye"  
  
"Bye. Good night"  
  
Rory hung up the phone and went back to bed. In the morning she would figure out what happened and what they were going to do.  
  
  
A/N: I know it's short but I hope you like it. Thank you soooo much Katie for editing this to me. I'm not sure about what I'll do next so any suggestion, please e-mail me And please review 


	11. A Day at Home

A/N: Hey! I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed or gave a suggestion, and speacially to Emmy, Lioness-07863, Aolani, help (anonymous) and gg freak (anonymous), and a VERY special thanks to Katie for correcting this fic to me. By the way chap 3 is corrected now. Thank you for reading this and please review!  
  
  
Chap 10 - A Day at Home  
  
  
Rory woke up with Jess kissing the back of her neck, his arms wrapped around her waist, his warm breath in her hair. 'This is heaven,' she thought aloud without noticing it.   
  
"I'm afraid I have to agree," Jess laughed.  
  
"Oh, I said it out load?"  
  
"Well, I listened to it," he laughs kissing her neck again.  
  
She turned around to face him. It was time to talk. "Jess, what is this?" she asked seriously.  
  
Seeing her expression he sighted, "What do you mean?"  
  
"This, last night, what happened. What's all this?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess it will be whatever you want it to be," he answered just as serious.  
  
"Oh no. I won't decide this alone. You will say what you want and what you think"  
  
"Ror, I think I made it very clear what I want last night," he said looking deep in her eyes, searching for something.  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"So...what do you want?" he finally asked.  
  
"I want you, Jess"  
  
"Good," he smiled kissing her lips softly. She slowly broke the kiss, "But...are we...dating?"  
  
"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Jess, you're my boss"  
  
"That's not what I asked you"  
  
"How do you know that I just didn't just want to be with you because you're the editor?"  
  
"I'd like to think that I know you better than that . . . to know that you'd never do that"  
  
"And what will the people at the office think about that?" she said sarcastically   
  
"If you don't want them to, they don't have to know"  
  
"And that's cool with you?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Okay. So, we are dating now?"  
  
"I hope so"  
  
"We are," she kissed him and hugged him. Just then she noticed she was naked and broke apart covering herself with a blanket.  
  
He smiled, "You know, it's not like I never seen any of this before"  
  
She hit him on the arm.  
  
"Ew. Sorry. So, I don't think I'm in the mood to get out of bed. What about we stay here today?"  
  
"Jess I'm tired," she sighed. "And I have to work"  
  
"So I'll have to talk to your boss" He pretended to be talking with someone on an imaginary phone, "Oh, so Ms. Gilmore doesn't have to work? She can do this later on this week? Great. Thank you," he said as he hung up the imaginary phone. "See, you don't have to work"  
  
She smiled at his sweetness, "Seriously, I'm tired and I wanna talk to you about work"  
  
"Okay. I'm not asking you anything. Put our clothes on if you want. But stay here, lied in bed with me, just for a while. Just...stay here. Then we'll talk about work"  
  
She looked at him. He had that puppy face and his eyes were pleading. "Okay. I'll just put some clothes on"  
  
"Okay. While you do that I'll make you some coffee"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Anytime"  
  
A few minutes later they're back in bed. She had his pajamas pants and his Nirvana T-shirt on and he's wearing just his boxers. She's in his arm drinking her coffee. They laid this way all morning long.  
"We need to talk"  
  
"No. We need to kiss"  
  
"Serious, I have to talk to you"  
  
He sat in bed, "Right, what's so important?"  
  
"I have to ask you a favor"  
  
"Shoot"  
  
"Hum, yesterday I was having lunch with Monica and we're talking about the Literature Section, and I told her I felt like it was missing something but I didn't know what it was. So I came here to ask your opinion, but I think I figured out what was missing. It's simple, just a detail. So I wanted to make you a surprise and publish it without you reading it before. Just this first. Please?"  
  
"Hum...Rory...I don't know. I mean, it may has some big mistakes that I should had read and corrected. Don't miss understand me, I trust you and I'm sure your work is great, but it's the first time you're publishing something. I have to be sure it's..."  
  
"Perfect. I know. I'm sorry I asked you this...it's silly of me. Forget it."  
  
"No, it's just...okay, fine, I won't read it. But Monica will. And another journalist too. They will see all your work and if they disagree with anything I'll read it too. And just this time, okay?"  
  
She started kissing him. "Thank you sooo much Jess. You have no idea what it means to me."  
  
"It's okay. Now, you said it'd be just this first edition, right?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"So, what are you thinking to do in the second edition? Any idea?"  
  
"Well, I'm reading this book and it's really great. I think I'll do all edition about this book, its writer, his or her inspirations, ya know"  
  
"It seems to be a special book for you", he said smiling innocent  
  
"Oh yeah, it is. If you want I can lend you it"  
  
"I'd love that. Then I can help you with the section. By the way, what was missing? You didn't tell me"  
  
"I know that. You'll have to wait 'till Friday to see the Section like everyone else. Then I'll tell you what was missing"  
  
"But-"  
  
She started to kiss his neck.  
  
"Ror-"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"You know...you're driving me crazy, right?"  
  
"Hm-hm"  
  
"Just to be sure"  
  
And it would be another day in bed. No matter doing what. Maybe just looking at each other, maybe reading, maybe making love. It didn't really matter since they were together.   
  
  
A/N: I promise next chap will be better (even if I don't have any idea how it'll be) and PLEASE (and believe me, I'm begging) Review! Thanks! 


	12. Another Day at Work

Chap 11 - Another Day at Work  
  
The elevator's door opened and Rory got out of with a smile on her face asking, "Isn't life great?"  
  
  
  
Monica turned around with a grin, "I take it your weekend went well"  
  
  
  
"Very"  
  
  
  
"So, you talked about work?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, we did. And he agreed to let me publish the first edition without him reading it if you and another journalist agreed to edit it for me. Would you?"  
  
  
  
"Sure. It'll be my pleasure. But where is he?"  
  
  
  
"Well, you know how lazy he is. He'll be here in an hour or so. While he's not here I'd like to show you my ideas for the section"  
  
  
  
"As long as you tell me about your weekend I would love to hear all details of the section"  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later...  
  
  
  
"Well, I think that's it. And since the other journalist agreed...this is your baby. Your first edition!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I know. I think I'm gonna cry"  
  
  
  
"And why would you cry?" A very familiar voice asked from behind her.  
  
  
  
Rory turned around with a smile, "My baby is ready"  
  
  
  
"Hum...and I can't have even a clue about what it is?"  
  
  
  
"Nope"  
  
  
  
"Okay. Monica, did you approve her work?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, it's great. And the other journalist approve it too"  
  
  
  
"Right then. Miss. Gilmore, please, in my room," he said motioning to her come in.  
  
  
  
She entered the room and he followed her closing the door just after they passed by it and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So, you really won't tell me anything about the section?" he said while kissing her neck.  
  
  
  
"It's unfair!" She groaned.  
  
  
  
"Life was unfair 'till I got you"  
  
  
  
She smiled. He always seemed to know what to say.  
  
  
  
"So...you finished your work...and I don't want to do mine, so...I think we could get out of here..."  
  
  
  
"No..." She said and them she stopped to laugh. "You know what? You're no good. You're trying me knowing that I have to resist!"  
  
  
  
"Well, that's the point. Maybe you can't resist. And certainly you shouldn't"  
  
  
  
"For mine or your happiness?"  
  
  
  
"Both"  
  
  
  
"Right," she sarcastically said pushing him. "I need and I will resist, sorry. But you can go to my apartment after work if you want to. Just be sure to not get there in time, okay?"  
  
  
  
"Okay, but...why?"  
  
  
  
"It's just...you never get there late when you have a date with me but in the other hand I always get done late. And today I need a long hot shower and some time to do my hair and everything. And I know no matter what time I tell you to be there I won't be ready in time"  
  
  
  
At this point he was laughing and had an amused look on his face. "Okay, I won't be there at the right time"  
  
  
  
"Great, thank you," she said and started to kiss him. They were so busy that they didn't even notice someone knocking the door and then opening it.   
  
  
  
"Rory?" Someone called and they broke apart. The door was closed again and Monica was in the office.   
  
  
  
"Uh...what?"  
  
  
  
"Your Mom is on the phone, and I didn't want to disturb you, but..."  
  
  
  
"I know how my Mom is"  
  
  
  
"Good. So...I'm going"  
  
  
  
"I'll go with you"  
  
  
  
The two women got out of the room leaving behind a mute Jess and as soon as they saw each other's face they started to laugh.  
  
  
  
"This was odd," Monica stated.   
  
  
  
"Oh yeah. This was really odd"  
  
  
  
"Your Mom is in line two," she said mentioning to the phone on Rory's desk.  
  
  
  
"Thank you"  
  
  
  
"Oh, and a little advice. Next time lock the door before, you know, anything happen. It was a funny-odd because it was me, if it was anyone else it'd be a weirdo-full of gossip-odd"  
  
  
  
"Right. Thanks," Rory answered and Monica went to her desk.  
  
  
  
Rory picked up the phone, "hello?"  
  
  
  
"Hey, daughter of mine. Guess who didn't go to her place all weekend long?"  
  
  
  
"I guess that would be me"  
  
  
  
"You guess right. Now, guess how I know it"  
  
  
  
"Because...you called me?"  
  
  
  
"How many times?"  
  
  
  
"Hundreds?"  
  
  
  
"Thousands actually"  
  
  
  
"Sorry Mom"  
  
  
  
"And since we're playing this game, guess why I couldn't talk to my daughter"  
  
  
  
"Because...hum...I don't know, this is a hard one"  
  
  
  
"Because she didn't give me her boyfriends number!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
  
  
"I thought you said you had it"  
  
  
  
"No. I said I could get it to you. I never said I had it"  
  
  
  
"Okay, sorry anyway"  
  
  
  
"Well, the only way I see that I can forgive you is if you tell me about your weekend"  
  
  
  
"Oh, sorry Mom but I really don't feel like telling you"  
  
  
  
"Okay, inappropriate conversation for daughters and mothers, got it"  
  
  
  
"So, how's Luke?"  
  
  
  
"Fine. Work?"  
  
  
  
"Great. I finished my first edition, you can buy Friday's paper and there it'll be"  
  
  
  
"Cool. And how's the stud boy?"  
  
  
  
Rory laugh. "Fine. I see the old nickname you gave him comeback"  
  
  
  
"Of course"  
  
  
  
"Hum...Mom, I have to go now. Talk to you tomorrow"  
  
  
  
"Okay. CALL ME!"  
  
  
  
"I will"  
  
  
  
"Love ya"  
  
  
  
"Love you too. Bye"  
  
  
  
Rory hang up the phone. Her life was really going well. The only thing she had to do was wait until Friday and see what people think about her section. And more importantly, what Jess thinks about her section. 


	13. First Edition

Chap 12 - First Edition  
  
"Shouldn't it be here?"  
  
"It's just 5 minutes late"  
  
"I know. My point is it should have been here 5 minutes ago"  
  
"Calm down. I'm sure it's fabulous. And why are you complaining? You're the one who sent it to press and I'm the one who hasn't see it yet" Jess shot to Rory who was nervously waiting her first edition in the office Thursday evening.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm just...anxious," she paused. "What if you don't like it? I'm not that sure you'll like it anymore," she said apprehensive.   
  
"But I'm sure" He said kissing her forehead. "I'm 100% sure that it's great and it'll be a success and that I'll just love it"  
  
"I hope so", she whispered  
  
"Hey, it's here! It's here!" Monica yelled through the little corridor.  
  
"Oh my God, it's here!" Rory jumped slightly.  
  
"Calm down. Just breath. It'll be all right," Jess said trying to convince Rory that there wasn't any reason to be nervous. "Monica, let me see it?" he asked.  
  
Monica passed the paper to him and he started to look for the Literature Section. It took him just a few moments and when he found it his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what the theme that she'd chosen for the first edition was. He's staring at the section for a few seconds and Rory was starting to think that he hated it, when a smile crossed his face. He's grinning happily while reading the tittle: "Ayn Rand Vs. Ernest Hemingway". Then he finally spoke. "So, you did a giants fight?"  
  
"Did you like it?"  
  
"Depends. Who won? Ryan or Hemingway?"  
  
"Read it and you'll know," Rory stated.  
  
And that's what he did. He started reading her article and at each sentence he read he liked it more.  
  
"...  
  
Ryan is a fabulous writer and a few years ago I wouldn't even compare her to Hemingway, since she was my favorite author and in my opinion Hemingway was simply boring. But after having a conversation with a friend that adored him I changed my mind a little. I saw his passion in "The Sun Also Rises" and some sadness in "The Old Man and The Sea." Some quotes like "Nobody can live life with the intensity that wishes" and "We can't get out of ourselves" make us reflect about life and how we live it.   
  
By the other hand Ryan may be the best monologue writer that have ever been. She can turn something that's usually monotonous in something really interesting. She has the ability to show her ideas and opinion in a way that convinces you without forcing you to necessarily agree with her. And that's a characteristic that is rare to find in an author nowadays. So, in the end, one isn't better than the other since you can't really compare them. They are just different from each other and great in the way they are."  
  
He kept looking and found next to this main article a small one written by Rory too. It's tittle "Dodger." It's a minor article about the book "Oliver Twist" and a personal perspective about what a Dodger is and its characteristics.  
  
Jess sighted and smiled. "This is wonderful, Rory. I'm sure everybody will love it. And about the articles...very well chosen I must say. But let me ask you, did you choose them for any special reason?" he asked with a smile playing at his lips.   
  
She got in the game and replied just as playful, "Not even a reason that I could tell my boss crossed my mind"  
  
"What a pity!" he said pulling her close, "Come on. Let's go to your place. Tomorrow is your big day." And that's what they did.  
  
Next morning (6 AM)...  
  
Ring * Ring * Ring  
  
"Hmm. Hello?"  
  
"Oh. Congrats baby. It's great! I'm so proud of you. I didn't understand a word but still it's great. My daughter is a famous journalist. Well, not famous yet. But I'm sure she'll be soon, so it's almost the same. I can't wait to tell all the town. I know I'd already told them but I want to tell them again. And besides who is going to stop me? Oh, I'm so proud of you baby! Baby? BABY?" Lorelai started screaming.  
  
"Oh...hey. I was almost sleeping again, I'm sorry. Anyway Mom thanks. I couldn't go this far if it wasn't you encouraging me, believing in me. Thanks for being my Mom. I love you"  
  
"I love you too baby. So I guess you want go back sleep, so I talk to you later?"  
  
"Sure. Thanks again"  
  
"Not a problem. Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Rory sat in bed. Her Mom had woke her and even knowing she could go back to sleep again easily she had the feeling she was missing something in that very moment. And then it hit her and she realized what she had forgotten in that perfect picture: to look besides her. Cause when she did she felt complete. That was a dream becoming true. Her true love was sleeping by her side. She lay down again, always looking at him. So, this was happiness? Oh yeah, it certainly was. And like that she stood for the next few hours. Just looking at him. Wishing that it would last forever.   
  
The alarm clock woke Jess up. She tried to stop it, but didn't succeed in time. He opened his eyes and smiled. They were staring into each other eyes. He sighed. Her eyes were so shiny. They reminded him of two sparkling stars.  
  
"Morning," he said with a husky voice.  
  
"Good morning," she smiled.  
  
The phone started ringing and Jess rolled his eyes, "Are you getting that?"  
  
"You know that I have to," she replied picking up the phone, "hello?"  
  
"Hey, Ror. I just read your articles. It's wonderful. I just wanted to say: 'Congrats, you deserve it.' But you know me. I start babbling and everything... So if I change the subject later on don't forget that the real reason that I called you was to say what a great writer you are."  
  
"Okay Lane. And thanks"  
  
"You're very welcome. Now let's talk about business"  
  
"Business? What business?"  
  
"The bet. Did I win?"  
  
Rory looked besides her to Jess and started laughing. "Hmm...I don't know. What do you think?"  
  
"Come on, Ror. Tell me. I have to know!"  
  
"Oh, I know. Let's ask someone else," Rory suggested as she passed the phone to the person by her side.  
  
"Hello?" a confused Jess says.  
  
"Jess?" lane asks.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Oh God," she laughs and then starts screaming, "I won. I won. I won. I won"  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asks more confused then before  
  
"The bet"  
  
"What bet?"  
  
But before Lane could answer him Rory took the phone from his hands and whispered to him, "I tell you later"  
  
Then she comes back to the phone, "Right Lane. You won. And since I'll have to pay you later . . . I'll take my prize now"  
  
"Fine. But I want my prize too. Have fun"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Rory hung up the phone and turned to Jess who started to fit things in their own places.  
  
"So...I'm a bet now?" he asks in a fake seriousness.  
  
"Jess, it's not what you're thinking. Well, at least not in the way that you're thinking. It's just..."  
  
"A joke. I understand," he laughs.  
  
She laughs too. "God, I hate when you do that!" She says and hit his arm. He grabs her arm and pulls her close. "Yeah, yeah. Maybe. But you do love me," he smirks.  
  
She stops laughing letting a real smile cross her face. "Yeah, I do love you"  
  
His smirk fails and he gently kiss her. "You know, you're my...weakness"  
  
She looks at him surprised and frustrated with a questioning look.   
  
He brings his mouth next to her ear and whispers, "The thing that we most love is always our weakness. And still it's from we get our strength" 


	14. Everything is Just Fine

Chap 13 - Everything is Just Fine  
  
A couple of months had passed and everything was just fine. Rory's section was getting better and better by each edition and people were actually enjoying it. She had even got some letters from some fans complimenting her work and a few writers had called, asking her to choose their books to the theme of the following editions.  
  
She hadn't written an edition about that book, "This girl" yet. Jess had convinced her that she needed much more than what she had to make a whole edition just about it, like she wanted. And even with all the hard work she had done trying to find out more about the book, she didn't. So she just agreed with Jess, but kept looking for more information about the book.   
  
Jess couldn't complain either. He loved his job and it was all really great. And their relationship was just as wonderful as their work. If Jess was in his apartment Rory was there too. If Rory was in hers Jess was there. They were living together in two apartments and they wouldn't discuss that. They wouldn't just start living together in one apartment, at least not yet. Each one needed their own place, their own time to accept that they can't have their own place if the other isn't there, that time stops and it looks like an eternity when they are apart.  
  
They were still hiding their relationship from everyone at the paper, but like always there were a few gossips once in a while. They choose just to ignore it and keep their work and it was working. Monica always helped them too, when they needed a break and some time just to be together. What was almost impossible work was getting harder and harder because of the publicity on it.   
  
Now it was Friday, and Sunday would be their 3 months anniversary. Rory entered the office and sat on her chair with a sleepy face.   
  
"Hey Ror. How you doing? I heard today's edition is great. What's it about? I couldn't read it yet" Monica greeted and asked Rory.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing much. It's just about some love stories, like Romeo and Juliet, but not just in the romantic way. I got stories that are love stories in the mellow way and some stories about love. Then I compared them showing that things doesn't have to be mellow to be lovely. I specially liked the tittle of this edition. It's Angelina Jolie's quote from that film, "Original Sin." You remember? When she says, "Not a love story, but a story about love." Well, I quoted it as the title."  
  
"Well, you really made some article, huh? I can't wait to read it. Actually I'm going to get it now," Monica said getting up. "Oh, by the way, Mr. Mariano asked you to go to his room as soon as you got here. He seemed pretty serious"  
  
Monica went to the elevator and Rory to Jess' room. She knocked and entered quietly, closing the door behind her. "Hey baby. Monica said you wanted to talk to me"  
  
He looked up from his work smiling tiredly. "Yeah. Do you have any urgent work, like to this weekend?"  
  
"No, just some work that can be done next week."  
  
"Good. I talked to your Mom, what do you think about we going to Stars Hollow tonight?"  
  
"What about your work?" Rory asked smirking, knowing he'd already thought about it.  
  
"Mostly done. I can finish the rest until tonight."  
  
"Great! I can't wait to get there. There's been so much time since last time I've been there with you"  
  
"True. And I have some plans for the weekend too."  
  
"Ooooh...like what?"  
  
"Surprise"  
  
"Okay, then...I'm going to my desk," she turned around.  
  
"I didn't tell your Mom. She has nothing to tell you," he told her.  
  
She turned around to him with a fake mad face, "You're cruel. You knew I'd call my Mom to know what you told her and waited all this time to tell that she doesn't know a thing!"  
  
"That's part of my charm. And you love me because of that."  
  
"Maybe. Anyway, I'm going home to get our stuff together. Call me when you get out of here. And hurry up, I want to get there before Luke's is closed."  
  
"And since when Luke's ever closed to a Gilmore? But okay, I'll try to be fast. Pack my stuff too." She leaned into his desk and they kissed quickly. "Love you," he whispered.  
  
"Love you too," she whispered back. "See you tonight." And she went out of the office.  
  
Rory went to place and packed two bags with her clothes and all clothes that Jess had left there. When she was done it was 4:30 PM already. So she just made some coffee to go and sat on the couch reading "This Girl" again. She had that feeling that there's something in the book that she's missing. She read and reread it over and over again. When she finally gave up and put the book in her purse the phone rang.   
  
"Hey baby. I'm getting out of here now. I'll be home in 15." Jess said  
  
"Okay. I'm waiting for you." Rory replied and hang up the phone.  
  
About 20 minutes later Jess got home and they both went to Stars Hollow, to a nostalgic and surprising trip. 


	15. How a Special Weekend Starts

Chap 14 - How a Special Weekend Starts  
  
  
It's about 8pm when Jess parked in front of the Gilmore house. Rory got out of the car screaming and jumping while Lorelai opened the door with Luke behind her.   
  
"My baby, my baby! She came to visit me! Ahhh!" Lorelai screamed while Rory yelled "Mom, mom! I missed you so much!"   
  
It's really an adorable scene. Jess took their bags and entered the house after Lorelai and Rory.  
  
"So, how long are you staying?" Lorelai asked to the couple.  
  
"Jess?" Rory asked curiously too. She hadn't thought about it yet.  
  
"I'm staying just for the weekend but you can stay a little longer if you want. You can work here, it's not like you have to go to New York to make your section or anything. And since you brought your laptop..."  
  
"She will stay. She has to. I was missing her to death, she has to spend sometime with me", Lorelai replied for Rory.  
  
Jess laugh, "Okay then. Just be in New York by Wednesday, so I have time to read your section before send it to press"  
  
"Sure. So, Luke, would you be in the mood to make us some coffee and cheeseburger, some fries, and maybe a pie? I'm really starving", she smiled.  
  
"Sure. Actually the food is ready. I thought you'd arrive here hungry."  
  
"Great", she replied smiling.  
  
Lorelai grabbed Rory's arm and pushed her to kitchen. "So, how's New York? Tell me everything. The paper, Jess, your articles, Jess, your life in two apartments, you relationship with-",   
  
"Jess", Rory completed.  
  
And like that the girls stood for the rest of the evening. Ignoring the boys. They're having their girls' moment and wouldn't want the boys to interfere in that. And they all knew that in the next day everything would be normal again and the girls would comeback to their respective dates.   
  
  
Next Morning (4:30am)  
  
"Ror? Ror, wake up. Come on, I made you coffee", Jess whispered.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come on, wake up"  
  
"Why? What happened?" Rory opened her eyes.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Oh God, Jess. Why you're waking me up? It's still night outside"  
  
"I know. That's why"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore, stop complaining and wake up so I can start our special weekend", he said in a severe voice.  
  
She sighted. "Okay, okay. But just because you made me coffee" She sat in bed and they kiss.  
  
"Come on or we'll be late. Just put a sweater on, it's cold outside." He said as she went to her dresser.   
  
"No, I have to change"   
  
"There's no time and no need. Just put a sweater. And be fast"  
  
Rory gave up and put a white Hello Kitty sweater and a pair of tennis on. They got out of the house quietly. Trying to be careful so they wouldn't wake Lorelai and Luke. Outside the house everything was quiet, like night was in itself. At least how Stars Hollow nights were. Jess started to walk and Rory followed him. They both stood quiet too. They wouldn't break that moment, that comfortable silence, that peace before it's necessary. They were walking for a while when they passed through the Inn and as soon as they did it Rory knew exactly where they're going. But even knowing she needed to ask, just to have fun.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked trying to hide a smile.  
  
"Why you ask what you already know?"  
  
"Cause it's funny to see you trying not to be all mellow while you're doing something really romantic"  
  
"You know you're evil. I don't know how these blue eyes can trap so many people"  
  
"They trapped you"  
  
"It's different. They didn't just trap me because they wanted to. I chose to let them trap me."  
  
"Really?" she laughs.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"And may I know why you let my eyes trap you?"  
  
"Cause there's no other way to live after kissing you."  
  
"God, you're mellow." She laughed.   
  
"And you're annoying", he replied.  
  
"I like when you're mellow" She said with a sincere smile.  
  
"Good, cause if you didn't I wouldn't know what to do with that", he said nodding to the middle of the bridge where was a pick nick already prepared with rose petals all around. They walked to the middle of the bridge, hand in hand. Rory was really surprised about how Jess could still surprise her. They sat in silence.   
  
"So...do you like it?" He asked a little nervous.   
  
"I love it. So, that's what a special weekend is?" she asked.  
  
"It's how it starts"  
  
"There's more?" She asked happily.  
  
"You'll have to wait to see." He said kissing her softly.  
  
They ate breakfast and waited the sunrise. While the sun was rising the sky become colorful, painted in light shades of pink and orange. The birds started to sing and the death silence of the night was over. Another morning was arriving and what was supposed to be a special weekend too.  
  
  
A/N: I hope you like it. I have to thank everyone who reviewed. I'm so happy, it really makes my day. And specially when you're so nice to me. Oh, and by the way I think I resolved how this story will continue but it's a lot of things to happen before it's finished. I hope you don't mind and keep reading this. Thanks for reading this annoying AN and please review. 


	16. How a Special Weekend Continues

Chap 15 - How a Special Weekend Continues  
  
  
The morning passed really fast. They spent the rest of the day on the bridge, on the gazebo and walking through the town. When the evening arrived they went to Gilmore's house and got ready. Jess took Rory to a small restaurant in Hartford where they used to go a few years before. The night went on pleasantly. They came back to the house and spent the rest of the evening just adoring each other, loving each other.   
  
In the next day Rory woke up late in the morning. She was greeted by a breakfast's tray on bed. There were pancakes, muffins, eggs, a lot of coffee and a rose. Jess had done all by himself. After staying all morning long in bed they went to Hartford's mall to shop, something that the Gilmore girls traditionally loved. They bought shoes, clothes, CDs, and of course, books. When they came back to Stars Hollow Jess went to the Gilmore's house so they could leave their bags there and then Jess took Rory to the diner  
  
"Hey, do you mind about staying here until I come back?" he asked.  
  
"Why? I thought it's our weekend"  
  
"And it is. I just have to do something"  
  
"What?"  
  
He laughs. "No way you're going to get this information from me"  
  
"Hmm...okay. I'll stay here, but don't take too long to comeback"  
  
"I'll try", he kissed her and then looked at Luke. "Luke takes care of her. Don't let her get out of here"  
  
"Okay, she won't", he smiled at the couple.  
  
"See ya", he kissed her again.  
  
"Bye"  
  
  
Rory stood sit on the counter drinking coffee for an hour and half. She's getting so bored and there's no place to go. Seeing Rory was becoming frustrated just being there, with nothing to do Luke approached her.   
  
"Hey. Don't you go upstairs? Watch a movie, maybe read. Jess never got everything that was his when he moved to New York. It may has a book in his old room."  
  
Rory's eyes grew and a smile crossed her face. "Sure. I'll do anything for a book right now. Well, almost everything. Thanks Luke"  
  
"No problem. Just go upstairs"  
  
She went to the apartment and to Jess' room. When she opened the door it was like four years ago just for a second. She closed her eyes and sighted. When she opened them again it's all different. His bed and his nightstand were still in the same place but the rest of the room was empty. There was no sheets on the bed or curtains on the window. She opened his closet's door. It had just a few clothes that he must had forgotten in time that he came back to visit Luke and stayed in his old room.   
  
All the happiness while dating him and all the sadness when they broke up overtook her. She started to step back until she reached the bed. She sat on the bed looking all around. There was so many memories, so many stories in each inch of that room. So many laughs, so many tears, so many kisses, so much intimacy. The room was almost an accomplice of them, and it was definitively a witness. A witness of their love. She smiled tiredly while so many emotions were being brought back to the surface.   
  
So many memories were hitting her, and one of those memories hit her harder. The nights that she stood reading with him on his bed. They'd lie on bed and he'd take a book from his nightstand's drawer and read for her for hours and hours. Sometimes until the morning comes.   
  
She smiled remembering those days. Rory opened his nightstand's drawer and saw what seemed to be a notebook, but on the cover was written just a big "ME". She took the notebook carefully and opened it. When she saw Jess' handwriting all over it she realized that it's Jess' journal.  
  
Rory got apprehensive about reading it since it's something personal and from the past. Maybe their past. But she's too curious and couldn't just ignore it. She closed the journal and opened it in a page in the middle. It was about their relationship, his feelings. It amazed her how easily he could express himself with words. She continued reading and started a paragraph that said:  
  
"...  
Everything is so blue and good  
And calm as always  
The eyes blinked suddenly   
A dream  
Things are like this  
When you're in love   
The mouths don't break apart  
And a second has no end  
A happy day sometimes is really rare  
To talk about it is difficult, but I'll try  
..."  
  
She read it again. She had that feeling, that she'd already read it. She skipped numerous pages and read another paragraph.   
  
"...  
Our plans are what I miss most  
When we looked together in the same direction  
Where are you now besides here, inside me?  
We did the right thing without knowing  
It's just time that wasn't right  
It will be difficult with out you  
Because you're with me all time  
And when I see the sea   
There's something that tells me  
That life goes on and give up is silly  
Since you're not here anymore  
What I can do is take care of myself  
Remember that the plan was to be fine?  
..."  
  
And reading the last line of that page she remembered where she'd read it. In the book. In "This Girl". Her thoughts were a mess. What was that? Why? Jess? Was he the author of the book? She sighted. She knew the answer. Of course it's him.   
  
  
A/N: Hey, I really hope you like it. Next chap will be tough to write so I'm not sure when I'll update but I think it'll be soon. About this two "parts of the journal": the first one is a part of a Jota Quest's song (it's a Brazilian band) called "Easy" ("Fácil" in Portuguese) and the Second part is a part of a Legião Urbana's song (Brazilian band too) called "Wind on the Coast" ("Vento no Litoral" in Portuguese). I really like this songs and I thought it would fit perfectly with what I wanted in this chap so I putted them in. Thank you so much for those who reviewed; you really are the reason of my happiness! And please keep reviewing, it'll probably make me update faster. (At least theoretically) Oh, and I'm sorry if things don't go exactly the way you want, but I'm trying my best. (This is for everyone, but specially to Alece) 


	17. How a Special Weekend Ends

Chap 16 - How a Special Weekend Ends  
  
Luke knocked on the door and opened it quietly. "Hey, Ror, Jess called. He asked you to meet him on the bridge" Rory tried to hid her tear but not successfully. Luke knew she had been crying but didn't know what to say so he pretended that he hadn't seen it. She said, "Okay," with a trembling voice and Luke closed the door.  
  
Rory went to Jess's closet again and took a jacket. She knew it'd be cold on the bridge and they'd certainly stay there for a long time. They had a lot to talk about. She took his old journal and put it on his jacket's pocket.  
  
Rory walked downstairs and passed through the diner without even a word. Ironic, her head was full of words, full of thoughts that only could be voiced on that same old bridge. In no time she was on one end of the bridge. Straight in front of her there was a dinner prepared in the middle of the bridge. The bridge was especially beautiful tonight, decorated with petals, flowers, and candles. The moon was shining more than the sun would. On the other end of the bridge was Jess. They both started to walk to middle of the bridge in the same moment. When they got there they stood staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"You're beautiful," Jess started  
  
"I'm wearing the same clothes that I was earlier"  
  
"No, I mean, you are beautiful"  
  
"I have a question for you"  
  
He looked at her smiling with a questioning look, like saying, "Shoot." She took the journal from the jackets pocked and showed to him.  
  
"Oh" His shock was evident, "Where did you find this?"  
  
"Your old room"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"So..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"This is my old journal"  
  
"I know that, I mean...I read this before. I read all this in a book"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Yes, you know. Were you at least going to tell me that it's your old journal?"  
  
"I don't know. It was a relief to publish it. It was like I was telling everyone everything I felt and would never tell anyone face to face. And then you showed up again . . . I just didn't know how to tell you. It's just . . . so hard for me"  
  
"So, it's all true?"  
  
"Yeah, of course it's true. Did you doubt it?"  
  
"Jess, I didn't- I don't know what you think. I read this perfect book that I as any other girl would love, because it's so wonderful except for the not so happy ending and it becomes my favorite book. Then I found out that my old boyfriend that is actual boyfriend is the one who wrote it. And it's our story, it's how he felt about me"  
  
He reaches his hand to hers and they both sit down.  
  
"Are you mad?" he whispers.  
  
"No. Yes. Well, I don't mind about you writing a book about us, but I thought you'd tell me. I thought I would be the first one to know, to read it"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to tell you. 'Hey, Ror. You know that book that you love? Well, it's about you, I wrote it,' didn't seem the best way somehow," he said sarcastically. "I was scared that you wouldn't like it, or that you'd get mad" She stood silent for a while.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Should I know anything else?"  
  
"Not that I can remember," he paused, "I'm really truly sorry. I won't keep anything from you ever again."  
  
She kissed him, "I hope so"  
  
"I promise"  
  
They got up and went to where the diner was prepared.  
  
"So, why didn't you ever give an interview or anything?"  
  
"It just never felt right. And besides I wouldn't be comfortable talking about something so personal and wondering if you had read it, if you had read the book, how you felt."  
  
"And by any chance would you give me an interview?"  
  
"Come on, Ror. It's us. So you want to interview me about a book about us?"  
  
"It'd be interesting. And I bet it's be a wonderful edition"  
  
"I don't really want anyone knowing that I wrote 'This Girl'. I prefer things the way they are now"  
  
"Then I can make an 'anonymous interview,' like I didn't know who's the writer and I'm doing the interview by phone or e-mail or something like that. So, I do the interview but don't put your name, just your pen name"  
  
"Okay, okay. You always get what you want, don't you?"  
  
"Always,"  
  
The rest of the night was just as wonderful as it could possibly be. In the morning they lay in Rory's old room. Jess fully dressed, ready to go back to New York while Rory was still in her pajamas. They were both lying in bed.  
  
"Jess, I think I'm going to stay here"  
  
"Why? I thought you said you'd comeback with me"  
  
"Yeah, but I want to spend sometime out with my Mom. And she told me Lane is arriving today so it'd be like 'Girls Time - Part II'"  
  
He laughed. Just a Gilmore could think about something so silly with such seriousness. "Well, as I said before, I need you in New York by Wednesday. So just be there then"  
  
"Sure. And I'll have all my work done, don't worry"  
  
"Okay. Well, I'm packed and I want to get there early so I think I'm going to get going"  
  
"But it's so early"  
  
"No, it's not. Say good-bye to your Mom and to Luke for me," he kissed her, "see you Wednesday." He took his bag from the corner of her room and went to the door. Rory remained lied on her bed hugging the blankets that were where he was not long before.  
  
Later that day Rory and Lane are walking through the Town Square...  
  
"So, he really wrote it"  
  
"Yeah, he did"  
  
"Wow. Now pass the money, I won the bet. You know, I should get a bonus since he's being so fabulous"  
  
Rory gave the US$ 25 to Lane. "Oh, yeah, and could I know why you are the one who should get the bonus if he is the fabulous boyfriend?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think it's because I knew it's going to happen since you started dating five years ago"  
  
"Right. It's not true but it's nice to hear, so I'll pay you coffee and burger"  
  
"Thanks. I knew it'd work"  
  
The girls went to the diner to talk about how perfect their relationships were.  
  
"So, again, why are you here while he is there?"  
  
Rory laughed. "Because I missed you and I wanted to spend sometime with you and my Mom"  
  
"Ror, you already spent time with your Mom, and believe, all time you spend with me you'll be talking about Jess. So let's do like this, we have a girl's day today and tomorrow you go back to Bad Boy - Prince Charming. What do you say?"  
  
"It'd be nice to make him a little surprise"  
  
"Good girl. Hey, you know what? I'll go with you. Dave said he's going to spent the week in his aunt's house in New York, so I'll surprise him to"  
  
"And since you probably can't stay in his aunt's house you can crash on my place. I'll probably stay at Jess's anyway"  
  
"Okay, we have a plan"  
  
The next day Rory and Lane went back to New York. Rory left Lane at Dave's aunt's house and gave a key to her place to Lane. Then she went to Jess's place. Once again she went to the elevator, not able to think about anything that could go wrong. After she opened the door to his apartment with her own key, once again she found out what could. 


	18. Surprise Visits

Chap 17 - Surprise Visits  
  
She opened the door with her own key and went to the living room, it was a mess. It was still early in the morning, so she thought Jess hadn't cleaned up from the last night and that was all. She went instinctively to his old room, their room. The door was slightly open and she just couldn't believe what her eyes saw. Jess was lying in bed and besides him was Laura. It was just too much, she couldn't breath, she couldn't move. This couldn't be happening. She tried to, but couldn't suppress a scream. Her thoughts were a blur; she had to get out of there.  
  
Jess woke up hearing a scream. What was that? Who was screaming? When he opened his eyes, in front of him was Rory. She had a shocked look on her face and in that moment he knew that she was the one screamed. But why? He looked to his side and found a blond woman. Laura. What had happened? He hadn't slept with her. Right? Just then he realized why Rory had displayed complete shock and when he looked to the doorway again she was gone. He got up, put a pair of jeans on and ran to the door of his apartment as fast as he could. He had to explain to Rory that nothing had happened between him and Laura. At least he thought that it hadn't.  
  
She was waiting for the elevator when he got there.   
  
"Ror, it's not what you think"  
  
"Oh, I think it's self-explainable"  
  
"No, nothing happened"  
  
"Sure! I come to your place to give you a surprise, find another woman in your bed and nothing happened," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Ror...," he started, but she cut him off.  
  
"Don't waste your time with me. Go back to your room, there's a girl there that is probably waiting for you. And do me a favor, don't call me"  
  
She entered the elevator, left the building and got a taxi. She was in such a state of shock. She was tired and dizzy. She asked the driver to go to her apartment but she started to feel too dizzy and then suddenly she passed out.  
  
When she woke up again she was laying on a hospital bed. Lane was on a chair next to her.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey. You woke up"  
  
"Yeah. What happened?"  
  
"You were coming back from Jess' place when you passed out in a taxi cab. The driver brought you to the hospital, took your cell and called your apartment. He described you and said you had passed out so I just ran here as fast as I could"  
  
"I don't know what happened. One moment I was fine and in the other I was so tired"  
  
"Why were coming home so soon. I thought you'd surprise Jess," Lane asked curiously.  
  
Rory laughed sadly. "Yeah, well, turns out that he was the one who surprised me"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I found him and another woman in his bed"  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Well, that's what it seems"  
  
"I'm so sorry"  
  
Tears come to Rory's face, "Yeah, I thought we were meant to be, you know? Guess I was wrong"  
  
In this moment a middle-aged doctor came to her room.  
  
"So, Ms. Gilmore. Feeling better I hope?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I can get out of here now. Thanks, doc", she said while trying to get up  
  
"Oh, no no no no. I'm sorry we have to do some more exams"  
  
"I'm feeling fine. Really. I just passed out, nothing serious"  
  
"Yeah, but we have to be sure that you and your baby are fine"  
  
"Me and my what?" Rory asked loosing the pink on her cheeks.  
  
"Your baby," he paused looking her astonished face. "You're pregnant. I'm sorry. I thought you knew. Congrats," he said trying a smile.  
  
She looked at Lane as if she was asking if it was really happening.  
  
Seeing how shocked she was the doctor thought the better thing to do was to give her sometime to realize what was happening. "I'll go see some patients now and give you some time to process this. I'll need you to stay here for two days; just to be sure that everything is fine. If you have any questions I can ask an obstetrician to come here. You'll need one anyway," and with that he left the room.  
  
"A baby?" Rory asked.  
  
"A baby"  
  
"How?"  
  
"You did it. I think you know how?"  
  
"Yeah, but we were careful"  
  
Lane sat next to Rory on the bed hugging her friend, "Well, honey, you know, there isn't anything that is 100% safe"  
  
"But...I can't have a baby. He's not with me anymore"  
  
"Sorry, it doesn't mean a thing. You're still pregnant and it's still his"  
  
Rory sighed and cried quietly. Things were getting more and more difficult.  
  
Lane filed out some forms from the hospital and went to Rory's place to sleep. She'd call Lorelai and go back to the hospital the next day to take care of Rory and help her with the pregnancy thing in whatever she decided. Lane opened Rory's apartment door and left the key on the coffee table. She went to the couch, sat there and called Lorelai. While the phone rang she couldn't think what she'd say, she just knew that that day was a life-changing day for her best friend. And she'd do anything to help her.  
  
After calling Lorelai and explaining everything about Rory passing out but not telling her that Rory was pregnant, she convinced Lorelai that she should stay in Stars Hollow and promised she'd call if anything happened. She went to listen the answering machine. There were seven messages; all from Jess and all asking Rory to call him and saying that things weren't what they looked like. He really seemed to be desperate and sad. He kept calling all night long. Lane never answered the phone. It wasn't her place to say anything to him, especially now.  
  
Jess was devastated. After Rory was gone he went back to his room and woke Laura up. He demanded to know what had happened. Laura said she'd gone to his apartment to talk and they ended up doing much more than just talking. She said she didn't regret it thought, not even a little bit and that that could be a start for something really great.  
  
Jess couldn't believe in it. He couldn't believe he had cheated on Rory. He loved her. He sat on his bed. Putting his head on his hands and closing his eyes. He had to try and remember what really had happened.  
  
He started to remember Laura knocking on his door and asking to talk to him. She seemed really sad and even wanting to be alone he felt bad for her and invited her to come in. she started telling a sad story about her fight with her now ex-boyfriend and that she really thought they were okay. At least until he broke up with her saying she wasn't in love with him anymore. She was in love with another man. He couldn't remember everything. Things were vague in his head, but he was trying his best.  
  
He remembered her crying and then he offered her some coffee. It was the first thing that came to his mind, since it's the cure for all things in life in Rory's opinion. When the coffee was ready she asked him some tissue because her face was all wet from her tears. When he came back with the tissue the coffee was already placed in two mugs on his coffee table. He didn't even pay much attention about it. Now he regrets it. Now he knew he had put something on his coffee. He looked up furiously, "What did you put on that coffee?"  
  
"Coffee? What coffee?"  
  
He got up and grabbed her arms shaking all her body, "Tell me. I know you put something in it. What really happened?"  
  
"Calm down, Jess. It's not important. The important thing is that we are together now," she said trying to get closer to him to kiss him.  
  
Jess puled away and asked in disbelief, "Together? We're not together. We'll never be together"  
  
"But...I thought..."  
  
He shook her again and asked one more time, "What happened?"  
  
"I just put a tranquilizer on your coffee, and then...then you fell asleep. I brought you to your room...and I took of your clothes..."  
  
"But we didn't...we never..." Jess shouted  
  
She just said a small, "No." She paused and then continued, "You were to stoned to do anything. We just slept in the same bed"  
  
"Good, at least that. Now get dressed and get out of here"  
  
She was opening her mouth to try to persuade him but he didn't even let her start talking. He gets his T-shirt and left the room saying, "I'm out. You have fifteen minutes to disappear. I don't want to see you ever again"  
  
He had to talk to Rory. 'It's just a big misunderstand,' he kept telling himself as if he was trying to convince himself things would turn out okay. But, in fact, just time could answer this.  
  
  
  
Please Review 


	19. Pregnancy

Chap 18 - Pregnancy  
  
  
  
The next day Lane went to the hospital to visit Rory. When she opened the door Rory was lying in bed, with her hands on her stomach and her eyes wet and wild as if they had changed to a different shade of blue.   
  
"Hey, I brought you some clothes and books to entertain you."   
  
Rory just said "Thanks," without even moving her eyes from the empty spot that she was staring in to.   
  
Lane sat besides her friend on the bed without a word. After some minutes of silence she decided she would have to tell Rory sooner or later, and sooner was better. "He called you," she paused and noticed that Rory didn't say anything so she continued, "he said things aren't what they seemed to be and asked you to call him." They spent another moment silence and then Lane lower her voice and said carefully, "You know, you're pregnant. And its his son or daughter. You'll have to talk; you'll have to tell him. No matter what. Ror, what are you going to do?"   
  
Even the words being spoken in a small voice, almost a whisper, as if Lane didn't want Rory to hear them, they seemed to be yells to Rory and she squirmed at each word.   
  
She started to cry herself again. "I don't know, I'm so scared," she sighed. "I don't want to talk to Jess. At least not now. I still can't believe what he did. About the baby" I will have it. Its my child. I know its his too, and I know it will remind me every second about him but" I love him. You know? I can't stop loving him from a moment to another. Even if it hurts like hell. And I still love him. I already love this child! It's 'us', even if there is no 'us' anymore".   
  
Lane kissed Rory's forehead and hugged her friend with sympathy. "I'm sorry, Ror. I'm sorry it's all happening to you," Lane cried too. "What can I do? Tell me how can I help you"   
  
"You're already helping Lane," Rory said crying on her friends hug.   
  
  
  
An hour passed and the girls were calmer. Rory as still lying in bed and Lane was sitting in a chair next to the bed.   
  
"Do you want to call him? Tell him what happened, that you're in the hospital?"   
  
"No. I don't want him to know. Not yet" She thought for a moment, "I will come back Lane"   
  
"What?"   
  
"I will come back to Stars Hollow. There's my Mom, and it's safer to raise a child. And…"   
  
"There's no, Jess," Lane offered.   
  
"Yeah, that too," she said sadly.   
  
"Okay, I will help you with whatever you want"   
  
"Thanks. Could you pass me my cell, I will call my Mom"   
  
  
  
* ring * ring *   
  
"Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking"   
  
"Hey Mom"   
  
"Ror! Please, tell me you're okay!"   
  
"I'm okay"   
  
"Oh, thanks God. You have any idea about how many promises I made to hear you say this words?"   
  
"No, but I have some news that can give you a heart attack, then you'll die and you wont have to pay any of this promises"   
  
Lorelai sighted, "Tell"   
  
"Are you sitting?"  
  
Lorelai sat on the lobby's couch. "I'm sitting"   
  
"I'm pregnant"   
  
"WHAT?" Lorelai yelled.   
  
"I'm pregnant," Rory repeated.   
  
"How? When? Who? Why? Where?"   
  
"Calm down, calm down. Breath," Rory paused, "I think you know how, when and with who. About why…well, its not like I planned it. I just am. And what kind of question is 'where' in this situation?"   
  
"I don't know. I thought it rhymed"   
  
"And there is more"   
  
"Okay, you're really trying to give me a heart attack, aren't you?"   
  
"I'm moving back to Stars Hollow"   
  
Lorelai smiled and started jumping up and down, "Yay, she's moving back"   
  
"Yeah, but I want it to be soon. I don't want to come back to my apartment. There are just…too many memories. So I was wondering if I can stay in your house for a while"   
  
"Sure, honey. It's your house. It'll always be. You can stay there as much time as you want"   
  
"Thanks Mom"   
  
"Oh, hon, I hate to do this but I have to go. There seems to be a fire in the kitchen and I think Sookie really needs me"   
  
"Okay. See you soon. Bye"   
  
She hangs up the phone and looked at Lane with puppy eyes.   
  
"Hey, I'm not a guy and you don't have to use the puppy eye on me. I'm here to help you"   
  
"Good, because I need a really big favor"   
  
"Which would be…"   
  
"I need you to pack all my stuff. I will go to Stars Hollow tomorrow"   
  
"But, what about work?"   
  
"I will call Monica and tell her that I'm resigning"   
  
"Are you really sure about it, Ror? Maybe you could wait a little longer"   
  
"No, that's what I want"   
  
"Okay then. I will go pack all your stuff now and tomorrow you'll be able to move out"   
  
"Thanks. You're the best friend in the world"   
  
"Forget it. Rest, okay?"   
  
  
  
Lane left the hospital and went to Rory apartment. When she got there Jess was sat in front of the door, waiting Rory.   
  
"Lane, where is Rory?"   
  
"She isn't here"   
  
"Yeah, I figured. I've been waiting here since forever. Where is she?"   
  
"She doesn't want to talk to you," Lane said sternly.   
  
"So, she told you"   
  
"Of course she told me"   
  
"Its not what it seems. Let me explain it to her"   
  
"Didn't you listen me? She doesn't want to talk to you! She doesn't want to see you!"   
  
"But I have to talk to her, I need to"   
  
"Sorry. Can't. And a piece of advice, she isn't coming back anytime soon, so don't even wait for her here"   
  
Lane entered Rory's apartment and closed the door behind her. Jess waited in front of Rory's door for more an hour or so and then got out of there without a destination. He had no place to go, he was lost. He was just a half part and without his other half he didn't know what to do. It wasn't his fault what happened, but he felt guilt for letting her go, for not being able to stop her or tell her the truth.   
  
  
  
Lane passed all day packing Rory's clothes and books, now it was night and she was packing her souvenirs. She had already called some company and arranged it to transport all her boxes. She had called Dave too, and told him she'd go to Stars Hollow with Rory and she would see him in New Heaven in about a week. Next day she went to the hospital and saw Rory wearing a jeans and T-shirt, ready to go to Stars Hollow again. The two friends left the hospital to the bus station with just a little luggage and in a few hours they were in Stars Hollow. Lorelai was waiting for them in the Stars Hollow bus stop with three cups of coffee. Rory's was decaf, of course. She led the girls to the Gilmore's house and they started chatting about random things. Rory wasn't ready to talk about her pregnancy. When the night came Lane went to her mothers house. Soon after Lane was gone Rory turned to Lorelai with a sad smile, "Thanks for letting me stay. You're the best"   
  
"Don't be silly, it's your house. And besides Id never let you have and raise this child away from me"   
  
"Thanks Mom. Well, I guess Ill take a shower before Luke arrives"   
  
"Hum, about Luke…I told him my baby needed me and he agreed to stay in his old apartment for a while"   
  
"Mom!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"You sent Luke away"   
  
"No! We both agreed that it's be better if he stayed there just for now. He'll comeback eventually"   
  
"I don't want to get in your way. This is his house too"   
  
"Ror, Luke and I decided that it'd be better this way. You're not in anyone's way, okay? Now, go take your shower and then we can have a movie night with all junkie food that we deserve"   
  
Rory went to Lorelai and hugged her, "I don't know what I would do without you." And went to the bathroom.   
  
  
  
Rory was getting dressed in her room when she saw a little box with a note on her bed. She got close and recognized Lorelai's handwriting. She took it and read, 'A present to the baby of my baby. God, I'll be a grandma! We'll have another Gilmore to drink coffee at Luke's. You know, he'll try to get her addicted to orange juice and healthy food, but don't worry. If she's a true Gilmore she'll ask coffee. Damn, I'm rambling again. Anyway, hope you like it. Love Mom'   
  
Rory opened the little box to find a pair of white baby shoes. They were so small. She read the note again and wondered if her baby would like junkie or healthy food. If it would be like its mother or father.   
  
She sat down with the baby shoes in her hands. She stood staring at them and that's when reality sink on her. She was going to be a mother. She already was, she was pregnant. She started crying. Not just this really little being was hers for the rest of her life but she was his or hers for the rest of his or her life. It was her responsibility and she could never run from it. It's not like you can stop being someone's mother. She wondered if you could stop being a father. She never had a real father. Actually, she had. It was Luke. He took care of her and loved her like if she was his daughter. He was her father.   
  
She tried not to, but couldn't help thinking if Jess would be part of this child's life. Would she let him? Would she tell him? Yeah, deep down she knew she would. It was his right. And long ago she had decided her child would have a father, differently from hers and Jess' case, no matter what. Now it hurts her so much to know that it would have to be in the 'no matter what' way. It would have to be in the way that they are separated. The tears drop fell from her eyes to the ground freely and she couldn't stop them even if she wanted to.   
  
Lorelai heard her daughter crying on her bedroom while she was passing through the living room to the kitchen. She stopped and opened slightly the door to reveal Rory sitting on the floor crying like a little scared girl. She went to her daughter and sat by her side hugging her.   
  
Rory looked up and asked sobbing, "What am I going to do now mom?"   
  
"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry its all happening this way. I know how horrible this is. Believe me. I passed through all this and if I can you can too, okay? And hey, I think I didn't end up so bad," Lorelai said half smiling trying to cheer up and be positive telling something good that was true. "Don't worry, it'll be all right" Lorelai said stroking her daughter's hair.   
  
And Rory kept crying in her mother's arms, thinking about all the good moments. It was all just a lie? He was just playing with her feelings? She couldn't believe in it. She couldn't believe she was going to have a baby of the man who broke her heart. But what she really couldn't believe was that she still loved him. And that hurts so much.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but I was really busy with school and stuff and a new fic that I'm working on. I'll probably post it when "Never Enough" is done which I think will be soon, like in three or four weeks. I hope you like this chap because it's REALLY long and it took me like forever to write it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and a very specail thanks to Katie who is my beta reader, thank you SO much!   
  
This chap is to PiNaY iN oRaNgE, thank you so much!   
  
And please, review! It really makes me happy, you have no idea! When I got reviews I start smiling like a fool! Please review! 


	20. Resigning

Chap 19 - Resigning   
  
Two days had passed and Rory was still locked in her room thinking about how things could have possibly turned out this way. But it didn't really matter, things were this way and they wouldn't change just because she wanted them to. She knew she had to move on. She got up from her bed and went to the living room, sat on the couch and dialed a number.   
  
"New York Tribune, good afternoon"  
  
"Hey Monica, it's me"   
  
"Rory? Where are you? You should be here by now"   
  
"Well, the plan changed"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I'm calling you to say I'm resigning"   
  
"What? You can't be serious"  
  
Rory laughed bitterly. "Well, I am. I'm sending you now the article that I was supposed to publish this weekend by e-mail. My salary must cover the non-two weeks noticed. And that's it. I'm resigning. Id really appreciate if you did everything and sent me the papers as soon as possible"   
  
"But what about your section? And Jess?"   
  
"Jess is fine, I'm sure. And there is a lot of things going on in my life more important than the section right now"  
  
"You sure you want this?"   
  
"Positive"   
  
"Okay. Ill send the papers to your apartment then"   
  
"I'm not living there anymore. I'm in Stars Hollow, at least for now. Please, don't tell anyone where I am," Rory said referring to Jess.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Jess. I found him with Laura, and" Rory paused debating if she would or not tell Monica about her pregnancy, "I need some time alone right now," she conclued.   
  
"Right. Ill send you the papers as soon as they are read."   
  
"Thank you. Ill call you"   
  
"Bye"   
  
Monica hang up and started to fit things in their right places. She had noticed how sad and depressing Jess seemed to be, but didn't fell comfortable asking him about his personal life. After all, he was her boss. Then she remembered that Laura had resigned for no reason just yesterday. At least it seemed to have no reason. And now Rory was moving out to this small town and the main reason was Jess. Things were getting really confusing.   
  
She started typing Rory's reassignment, then she printed it and put it on top of the other papers in Jess' desk.   
  
Jess arrived in the office and went to his room closing the door behind him. Just as soon as the door was closed it opened again, reveling an infuriated Jess.  
  
"What's that?", he asked Monica holding the paper that she had typed and printed not long ago.   
  
"Rory is resigning," Monica answered matter-of-factly.   
  
"She can't do that. She-she just can't do that," he said in disbelief.   
  
Monica didn't answer and Jess realized it was really happening. "Il'l go to her apartment and talk to her. She can't do that," he repeated.   
  
"She's moved"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She's not in her apartment anymore"  
  
Jess got close to Monica's desk and asked, "What do you know?"  
  
"She called me. She said she's resigning and asked me to take care of the papers. She's sending me her last article by e-mail"  
  
"She told you anything?"   
  
"Just that she needed some time out"  
  
"You know where she is?"   
  
Monica was sorry for him and had doubts about not telling him where she was, but choose to respect Rory's decision. "I don't know," she lied.   
  
"Right. Do me a favor, don't start her reassignment yet"   
  
"Mr. Mariano, she asked me to. She doesn't want to work here anymore. I have to do it"  
  
"Just for one day"  
  
Monica sighed. She really felt sorry for Jess, he was miserable. He had been this way for a couple of days now and she knew he care about Rory. 'Oh, what the hell,' she thought. "I'll do her reassignment first thing in the morning"   
  
"Thanks," he half-smiled and left the building. He went to his apartment and called Luke asking if she was in Stars Hollow. For the first time in a long time Luke lied and told him she hadn't shown up. Jess called Lorelai house a hundred times. Every time he got the machine. His messages were always the same: 'Please Lorelai, is Rory there?', 'We need to talk Rory,' 'You can't avoid me forever,' 'Rory, please, call me.'   
  
Rory listened all his messages wanting to grab the phone and talk to him. Tell him she loved him. But she was so hurt. She just kept staring at the phone, hearing his voice on the machine, while tears rolled down her face.   
  
Jess couldn't take it anymore, its driving him crazy, not being able to talk to her. He had to go after her, to talk to her, to tell her the truth. He went to his fridge, took a bottle of beer and went to his lap top. Half hour later he printed something and went to bed.   
  
Next morning he was unusually early in the office with two envelopes in his hand, waiting Monica.   
  
Monica looked at him and asked, "What's that?"   
  
He took one envelope and took it carefully, "I know you know where she is. And I'm not asking you to tell me. Just give it to her. Its important. Please."   
  
Monica just nodded silently.   
  
He nodded and placed the other envelope on Monica's desk. "I'm resigning too. All the papers are filled. I don't work here anymore." He turned around and left the office and his past behind. Now he was hunting his future, he was looking for Rory.  
  
A/N: I know this chap is really short and it's crap. But I don't know, I'm not really inspired. Next chap will be better thought. I promise you, it's half way done. Thanks for reviewing, you're the best. And, please, keep reviewing!  
  
Para "conterrânea":  
  
Muito obrigado pela crítica. Fico muito lisonjeada em saber que pelo menos uma brasileira leu essa estória. Bem, sobre escrever em inglês, eu não consigo escrever em português. Simplesmente não consigo! Para mim é muito mais fácil já imaginar a cena em inglês, e por isso escreve-la assim. Além do mais, quase nenhum brasileiro lê GG fanfics, então, se eu as escrevesse em português ninguém leria. Obrigado pelas críticas, eu concordo com muitas delas, mas não consigo imaginar a história de outra maneira e só agora estou aprendendo a ser detalhista. Mas o meu maior problema é que quando eu chego ao meio da história me surge outra na cabeça. Agora estou trabalhando mais nessa próxima estória na qual estou sendo bem mais cuidadosa com os detalhes. E daí, às vezes, esqueço da história que eu tinha começado antes. Então eu tenho uma regra: não postar uma história antes de acabar a outra. Ainda bem que esta já está no fim. Eu sei que falo, bem, escrevo muito e fico me enrolando também, e me desculpo por isso. Ah, você escreve fics (em português ou inglês)? E qual é o seu pen name (se você tiver um)?   
  
Obrigado por ler essa estória 


	21. Messed Up

Chap 20 - Messed Up  
  
  
  
More than a week had passed and Jess remained at the same spot in the corner of his living room. Around him laid bottles of beer and the phone. He seemed to have no life He didn't look alive, he looked like a zombie. It was frightening the way his eyes didn't shine and he had no hope.   
  
There was a knock in the door. He looked up hoping it was Rory. But then again it was impossible. He looked down again and there was another knock. He got up and opened it.  
  
"Lane", he said with no expression  
  
"Jess", Lane was shocked by the way he looked  
  
"That's me", he smiled bitterly taking another gulp of beer and turning around, leaving the door opened for her  
  
She entered his living room and closed the door. He sat in the same spot as before and she sat by his side.  
  
"She doesn't want to talk to me. She doesn't listen my messages?"  
  
"She's mad"  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
"Oh, it's nice to see you too," she replied sarcastically. "Monica said she was worried about you and I decided to check on you"  
  
"Huh"  
  
"She is hurt"  
  
"Nothing happened Lane. Between me and Laura"  
  
"Come on Jess. It may means nothing to you but you slept with her! While you said you loved Rory"  
  
"I love Rory! And I didn't sleep with Laura"  
  
"Huh? How come?", Lane asked  
  
"It was a lie. That woman is-she's sick. She came here crying and put something in my drink, so I would think I had slept with her. But before I could even wake up Rory arrived"  
  
"What? Is it true?"  
  
"You don't believe me? Well, I guess you have your reasons, after all you've never been a fan of mine"  
  
"Just answer the question"  
  
"Yeah. It's true"  
  
"Then you have to get up and you most definitely have to take a shower. And then you have to go find Rory"  
  
"She doesn't want to be found"  
  
"She doesn't know the truth"  
  
"She hates me"  
  
"No. She is just mad. Really mad. And hurt"  
  
He looked down. "I never wanted to be the cause of her hurt", he said   
  
"She loves you Jess"  
  
He looked at Lane as if asking if it was true with his eyes.   
  
Lane smiled, "Really. She loves you," she paused. "But now you have to get up, take a shower, shave, and please, clean this apartment"  
  
Jess got up and so did Lane.  
  
"I don't know where she is"  
  
"Yes, you do. You're just scared that she won't believe you. That's why you didn't go after her before. But it's time. You have to go now or I don't know if she will believe you anymore"  
  
"And what if she doesn't?"  
  
"She will," she said. But the doubt remained in his eyes. 'She will. I did", she said as if it was a prove  
  
He looked a little bit more confident. 'Thanks Lane. I mean it"  
  
"Don't mention it. Now go. Ill clean this place a little and we'll go buy your ticket to-"  
  
"Stars Hollow", he cut her off  
  
Rory was walking to her house. She just had had breakfast at Luke's and now was going home to read some. When she reached the yard she saw there was mail in the mail box. She opened it and took a few small letters and a big envelope.  
  
She entered the house and let herself fell on the couch while looking the mail. There was three letters for Lorelai, bills, some advisement and the big envelope. It's was to her, from New York Tribune. She opened it and took everything that was in out. There were some papers saying she wasn't working for the New York Tribune anymore, a small envelope and a note written with Monica's handwriting.   
  
She put the papers aside and took the note to read.  
  
'Rory, I'm sorry about you and Jess.  
  
I don't know what really happened between you two, but I think you should talk to him. He asked me to give you this other envelope that I'm sending with the rest of your papers. I didn't read it, but I know you should. Hope to hear about you soon. Keep in touch, okay?   
  
Monica  
  
Ps.: I don't know what it means (or if it means something to you) but Jess resigned just after you did'  
  
Rory put the note on top of a pile of papers. Then she took the envelope and carefully unfolded the letter.  
  
'Dear Rory:  
  
This isn't a love letter anymore. Its just some thoughts translated in words, so you can understand what I don't understand. Love doesn't mean to be sure of everything all time. It's accepting that nobody is perfect to anybody. It's so you can be yourself and don't have to pretend. It's trying to forget and that you can't run away.  
  
I'd already thought about leaving you, Id looked so many times to my side. But when I think about someone it's for you that I close my eyes. I know that I've never been perfect, but with you I can be even myself, that you'll understand. I can play games of try to find draws on clouds. I can tell you my nightmares and even my silly things. I can take off your clothes, I can do whatever I want. I can loose my mind, but when I'm with you I'm fine.   
  
Now, what are we going to do? I don't know too. After all, love is really everything, right? If that's not love what else can it be? If you know that then please answer me.  
  
I know this letter just says how I feel about you, and its true. Believe it. But I want to explain to you what happened, in person. I want you to look into my eyes and see that I'm telling the truth. Please, call me. We have to meet, to talk  
  
Love you  
  
Jess'  
  
A/N: Hey! Sorry it took me a while to update but I had some problems.   
  
A part of Jess' letter is a Brazilian song called "What I Don't Understand Either" (O que eu Também Não Entendo), by Jota Quest.  
  
Now my thanks: fireangel27, I'm SO glad you like my story, thank you. lily moon1, oh my God, thank you so much. twinkletoes2, it's a honor to me that an amazing writter like you read my story, and specailly since you're the first one who reviewed it. Lioness-07863, as always, thank you, and it's not Spanish, it's Portuguse (my mother language). Arianna555, thank you so much. And PiNaY iN oRaNgE, THANK YOU!!!! It means the world to me!  
  
Thanks a LOT to Katie, who is my beta reader and correct ALL this story to me. Really, I wouldn't know what to do without your help!  
  
To 'conterrânea': Fico muito feliz pelas suas reviews e gostaria de me comunicar com você, isso se você quiser. O meu e-mail é gabrielle_rs@yahoo.com, como está na minha bio. 


	22. Stars Hollow Again

Chap 21 - Stars Hollow Again  
  
  
  
Luke looked up as he heard the bell above the door ring. In front of him was Jess with big tired eyes and uncontrollable messy hair.  
  
"Hey", Luke said  
  
"Hey", Jess said just as monosyllabic  
  
"She's not here and I don't know where she is. Now go away", Luke said harshly  
  
"Geez! Calm down. Be good. Don't bite. You know, you suck lying. You should practice more"  
  
"Get out of here Jess. Go away. I mean it"  
  
"Listen Luke, I know I hurt her big time, but I didn't mean it. It's all a big, real big misunderstanding. And I know she's here. That's why I came. And I'm not going anywhere until I talk to her. Anyway, I just came here to let you know that I'm in Stars Hollow again"  
  
Jess turned around and left the diner without another word. He walked with a medium sized bag to the Inn and asked Michel for a room. He got the key and decided to call to Rory's cell and to the Gimore's house but neither of them answered. So he decided to call Lane.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey. It's Jess. Rory won't answer my calls. She knows that's me. But I don't want to just go over her house. She'll freak and yell and won't listen me. So-"  
  
"So?"  
  
"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind to call her and tell her to meet me at the bridge tonight. What do you say?", Jess asked hopeful  
  
"Yeah, I can do that. Ill call her now and I get back to you in a minute"  
  
"Thanks. Bye," Jess hang up and waited until Lane called back.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey. She really didn't want to talk to you, but it seems that something you wrote in a letter you sent to her got into her skin, I don't know...Anyway, she agreed to talk to you tonight at the bridge"  
  
"Oh my God! I don't know how to thank you Lane"  
  
"No problem. Just make her happy"  
  
  
  
Rory walked slowly towards the bridge. Jess was already there, sitting in the dark. In the moment he saw her he got up and walked to her.  
  
"Hey", he said shyly  
  
"Hey", she answered looking down  
  
"Why don't we sit?"  
  
"Okay," she said. Both sat down, side by side.  
  
"Well, I guess I should start," Jess paused. "Look Rory, the day you found Laura in my bed...nothing happened"  
  
Rory was about to protest but Jess stopped her  
  
"Let me finish, please. The night before Laura showed up in my apartment crying and saying her boyfriend had broke up with her. She said he knew he was in love with someone else, then I offered her a cup of coffee and next thing I know you're screaming in my bedrooms door. I swear!"  
  
He paused and she looked deep into his eyes, trying to find out if he was lying. He wasn't.  
  
"After you were gone I started to remember what had happened and then I made her tell me what she had done. She had put some drug in my coffee so Id think we had slept together. But we've never done anything. I swear. This woman is sick, she's crazy"  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"Yes, I love you. Id never cheat on you"  
  
"God, if what you're saying is true...then this girl is really crazy"  
  
"She is. Please Rory, come back to me"  
  
She hugged him. "I can't believe I made us be apart for so long for nothing. I can't believe...there was so much pain without you...and for nothing," she kept whispering in his ear.  
  
Jess just enjoyed the moment and being able to touch her again.   
  
When they finally broke apart a few minutes later all Rory could manage to say was, "Sorry"  
  
Jess looked into her eyes, "You know, you had the right to be mad back there. The situation wasn't in my favor at all. It's understandable. Now lets get out of here"  
  
She got up with him, smiling she asked, "To where?"  
  
"I have a room at the Inn. It'd be a pleasure to have your company if you agree"  
  
She took his hand on hers and they walked quietly to the Inn.  
  
  
  
Rory woke up in Jess' bed at the Inn. She noticed he wasn't laying by her side. She looked up and found him sat on a chair, watching her. She smiled, "I love you," she told him.  
  
He got up and knelt next to the bed, "You know, since the day I met you I thought that I was in love with you and that this relationship is enough. But now, with all this, I got to know that I was wrong," he paused and Rory looked down, thinking he'd break up with her.   
  
'Now I know that I'm not in love with you. I love you. It's the real thing, it's love, the one that will never end. And this is not enough for me anymore," he paused again and Rory looked up surprised. Jess reached his pants pocket and took the ring. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore will you marry me?"  
  
Rory suddenly couldn't breath or speak. Her mind was a blank. It couldn't be happening. It was too good to be true.   
  
"Rory? Rory?", Jess looked nervous and worried. He couldn't stand her silence anymore.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Yes, Of course. Oh my God, yes. I love you"  
  
He hugged her and kissed her. "I'm the happiest man in Earth,' he said and put the ring on her finger.   
  
Just then Rory came to her sense, "Oh my God, I didn't tell you!"  
  
Jess looked up, 'What?" He asked getting worried again.  
  
"Come here. Sit next to me"  
  
He did as she said looking straight at her. Rory bit her lip.  
  
"What's it?", he asked  
  
"Well, just after I left your apartment...I passed out"  
  
'What? Are you okay? Are you sick?"  
  
"When I woke up the doctor said that...that...," she stopped not sure about to continue or how would be his reaction, "that I'm pregnant," she finally said.  
  
He was in shock. "You...you're pregnant?", he asked breaking into a smile  
  
"Yes"  
  
He pulled her close, holding her. "I'm definitely the happiest man in the world"  
  
"And I'm the happiest and luckiest girl in the world," she paused, "how did I get you?"  
  
"I'm the lucky one. Without you I don't have a life. And I say it from experience"  
  
"I'm sorry," Rory said feeling guilty.  
  
Jess stroke her cheek. "Forget it. It's behind us now"  
  
"Yeah. Now it's just us and the future"  
  
Jess smiled, "And our baby"  
  
"And our baby"  
  
They spent a long time in bed that day, just holding each other. It was a magical moment. They were finally a family, a happy family. And they knew they would always be like that, they would always be together.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, this was the last chap. I'll update the epilogue really soon, don't worry. Thank you everyone who reviewed and my huge thenks to Katie, who is my beta reader. And please review this chap and let me know what you think. Thanks! 


	23. Happiness After All Epilogue

A/N: Okay, this is the last chap. Actually, it's not even a chap; it's just an epilogue. * I'm so happy that I finally fished it. * Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this and tell that I'm publishing now my new story "Reliving the Past", and I'd love if you read it too. Thanks everyone  
  
Happiness After All (Epilogue)  
  
Time goes by and life goes on. Rory got married just a couple of weeks before giving birth to Lorelai Emmy Gilmore Mariano. Emmy was a daddy's girl. But a true Gilmore too, with brown hair and big blue eyes.  
  
Rory and Jess decided to live in Stars Hollow. It was safer to raise kids and have a family. And besides, it was there where they first fell in love, so it was appropriate to continue their love there. Rory worked as a reporter to CNN in Hartford. Jess started to write columns to some papers all over the country and he also opened a Publishing House called âE?Draft,âE? what he thought was the perfect name. He loved to read, edit and publish books. Soon he found out that he loved it just as much as he loved to write. He was very critical and edit was his thing.  
  
When Emmy was three months old Lorelai found out she was pregnant. She had a baby boy called Lucas. She said that if her daughter had her name, her son should have her husbands name, it was totally logical. Thought Luke thought it was crazy he ended up agreeing with her and their baby was named Lucas Gilmore Danes.  
  
A few years later Rory got pregnant again. This time it was a baby boy called Patrick. Just as his father he had mischievous brown eyes and even a messier brown hair than Jess.  
  
As the kids grew up you could see how they looked like their parents. Emmy was addicted to coffee and took everything very serious. Patrick was a rebel without a cause that loved to play games with the others minds. They seemed to be too different to like each other in the towns opinion, but their parents knew better. Big sister and little brother were really close.  
  
Their family wasn't perfect. Nobody's is. But they loved each other more than anything and always worked things out. They were happy and that's what mattered. They had their deserved happiness after all.  
  
And Rory and Jess would never ever have it any other way.  
  
~ THE END ~  
  
A/N: Okay, I know it's cheesy but I have to do this. I need to thank my beta reader, Katie, for her great help in this story. I wouldn't know what to do without your help, I mean it, thank you. I need to thank Carol and Dani too, for great support and my dear and loved friends for being who they are. I love you! I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story, thank you so much; it's for you that I continued this. But especially I want to dedicate this story to my mom, Tanizia, who's eccentric and crazy (you have no idea, she's worse than Lorelai), and well, that's simply how she is. Thank you for supporting me and always insisting when I thought about giving up. I'm so proud of you. I love you Lots of love and thanks to everyone 


End file.
